Lost in you
by DinastyF
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron enamorados el uno del otro, y durante mucho tiempo decidieron ocultarlo, hasta que uno de los dos no pudo soportarlo mas y decidió abrirse, llevandose una gran desilusión y rechazo. CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA!
1. Introduccion

Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores, n_n...

Hace un buen que no me paso a actualizar en estos lugares, je, por lo que ahora les traigo buenas nuevas...

He decidido comenzar a escribir fics de otra serie anime mas, llamada Kingdom Hearts, no se cuantos de aquí lleguen a apreciar mi primer fic de este videojuego, que sin duda se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos -_n.

Les dejo pues con esta su introducción, lo que vendría siendo una reseña de los tres videojuegos de Playstation 2, y para quienes no los conocen, con mas razón les dará ganas de jugarlos, je -_n...

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Parejas:** Rikku x Sora, Roxas x Sora

**Advertencias:** AU (a partir del primer capitulo), Lemon (mas adelante)

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes, así como su historia verdadera no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nomura sensei, n-n, yo solo los utilizo como fan, para fans -_n.

* * *

_**LOST IN THE LOVE**_

**Introducción**

_Dearly Beloved – Hikaru Utada_

Riku, Sora y Kairi han sido grandes amigos desde la infancia. Todo el tiempo compartían alegrías y malos ratos juntos, en aquella isla que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo.

Su niñez, a pesar de no compartirla con una familia, como lo hacían el resto de los niños a su edad, no por eso había sido la más desafortunada de todas. Entre los tres formaban una gran y perfecta familia. Y no hay que olvidar que entre los buenos y malos momentos se encontraba aquél gran sentimiento: el amor.

Aunque siempre estaban mutuamente unidos por los lazos de la amistad, y a veces se trataban como hermanos, el amor que crecía entre ellos era muy fuerte para ser solo fraternal. Eso lo demostraba principalmente la estrecha relación que Riku y Sora tenían; la cual daba mucho que pensar.

Riku y Sora siempre estaban juntos. Jugaban juntos, se metían en problemas juntos, incluso dormían juntos (velando el mayor por los sueños del menor), hasta la llegada de Kairi a la isla; donde su rutina y planes de diversión diarios comenzaban a modificarse.

Las aventuras parecían haberse acabado para Riku, al darse cuenta que aquella niña se la pasaba mucho mas tiempo con Sora del necesario…

Kairi llegó a la vida de ambos una mañana, en que como a diario ellos salían a dar un paseo en la lanchita que habían encontrado en aquel pequeño muelle.

Esa mañana ella se encontraba sentada en el muelle, observando el océano. El primero en encontrarla y conocerla había sido Sora, que después de escuchar el llamado del mayor en esos instantes, se alejó un poco del lugar donde se situaban él y la lanchita; para ver que era lo que se hallaba ese día a las orillas del muelle mismo.

--¡Vámonos, Sora, antes de que el sol se haga mas fuerte!

--¡S-si, enseguida voy!

--¿A dónde vas?—le gritaba, mientras lo veía dirigirse a la que era la dirección equivocada para comenzar el paseo.

El menor, sin hacer caso a los gritos de atención de su amigo, se acercó poco a poco hacia el muelle; al llegar a la primera tabla de madera que lo formaba, se detuvo, y descubrió que aquello que había llamado su atención se trataba de una niña.

Cuando todo estaba en calma ella logró poner atención a los pasos del pequeño, así que volvió su cabeza para atrás, (aún en la misma posición, sentada) y ahí encontró al causante del pequeño ruido en la arena.

--¿Quién eres?—le preguntó el niño, al ver que ella ahora le prestaba atención.

--Me llamo Kairi. ¿Tu como te llamas?—luego de realizar su pregunta dibujó en su rostro una alegre sonrisa.

--Sora—al principio, después de responderle la miró con curiosidad, pero cuando vio que le sonrió, se acercó mas hacia donde estaba ella.

Finalmente sintió lo agradable que era, por lo que se sentó a su lado.

_Sanctuary (Version piano) – Kingdom Hearts_

Minutos pasaron y se fueron tomando más confianza, hasta que su entretenida platica de palabras y sonrisas fue interrumpida por cierto niño de largos y plateados cabellos, el cual había encontrado a su mejor amigo sonriéndole muy confiadamente a una niña totalmente desconocida.

La confianza con que lo hacía no era lo que lo tenía tan serio (mas de lo normal), si no el simple hecho de verlo así, sonriéndole a otra persona que no fuera él. Eso le empezaba a dar coraje, ¿o más bien celos?

Instantes después de encontrarlo se acercó (sin que el otro se diera cuenta) lo suficiente, para llamarle la atención mencionando su nombre sumamente molesto (su semblante simplemente se había tornado mas serio de lo normal, y había fruncido el ceño); luego que el menor volvió hacia atrás la cabeza, y le sonrió a quien lo llamaba (por que conocía muy bien su voz), se dio cuenta del semblante de este.

Se cruzaron pocas palabras, y al final Sora se alejó del muelle con un poco de tristeza.

--¡Sora, que haces aquí, vámonos!—se encontraba detrás de él, a unos cuantos centímetros, los cuales se habían acortado cuando lo tomó de una mano para llevárselo.

--¡Ah, Riku! iE-espera, me lastimas!—al ver como lo jalaba de manera brusca se soltó de su agarre y detuvo sus pasos, pidiéndole con eso, y con la mirada, explicaciones a su comportamiento.

--¿Por qué estás con esa niña? ¿No se supone que hoy sería un día solo para los dos?

--¡Si, claro! Pero, la conocí y se me hizo simpática, y linda. Además parece que no tiene amigos, ¿Por qué no la invitamos a pasear?—lo miraba inocente y con carita alegre.

--¡No!—le respondió secamente, para agarrarlo de la mano nuevamente y seguir caminando lejos del muelle.

--¡S-sueltame! ¡Quiero estár con ella!—Comenzaba a gritarle enojado al mayor. Este último reaccionó con asombro, para después volver a ponerse serio y darle la espalda al pequeño.

--¡Bien, pero no vuelvas a contar conmigo!—después se marchó, dejándolo atrás

--¡Riku, espera!—el pequeño había comenzado a entristecerse por el "extraño" comportamiento de su amigo, agachando con ello la mirada.

Segundos después sintió una mano en su hombro. Aquella niña, sonriéndole de nuevo le ofreció un poco mas su compañía.

_Say anything – X Japan_

A partir de ese día una bonita amistad creció entre ambos, sin olvidar que la relación entre el pequeño Sora y su mejor amigo Riku no marchaba tan bien como antes. Ahora había un gran distanciamiento entre ellos, que día a día crecía más.

Sora y Kairi comenzaban a hacerse grandes amigos. Diario se veían en el muelle, para contemplar un momento el mar, después daban un paseo por toda la isla, sin dejar de lado las risas; comían juntos también. Y al terminar el día, cuando llegaba el crepúsculo, se despedían. Kairi se quedaba en el muelle, y Sora regresaba a su hogar, donde parecía esperarle la compañía de Riku, (cuando en realidad solo estaba ahí por que vivía bajo el mismo techo que él) con cara de pocos amigos; luego que el menor llegaba este salía de la cueva para "desaparecerse" toda la noche, y regresar hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Tres día permanecieron así, en total y completo silencio, sin decirse ni una sola palabra, solo cruzándose en veces miradas llenas de tristeza y seriedad.

Hasta que el mayor decidió romper el silencio y disculparse por su comportamiento. La mañana del 4to día.

Fue a buscar al menor (con tal de encontrarlo solo) a orillas del mar, imaginando que estaría en aquél su sitio favorito: sentado en la arena, donde se hallaba la roca de su mejor amigo (**él** siempre se sentaba ahí).

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba, sentado con las piernas abiertas, jugando con unas conchitas y caracoles. Parecía no importarle nada mas que lo que con ellas estaba haciendo.

Esa mañana lo único que se escuchaba con total claridad eran las aguas en constante movimiento del mar. Y justo después se escucharon unos discretos pasos en la arena.

--Parece que te estás divirtiendo—dichos pasos habían cesado cuando el responsable de ellos se había acercado lo suficiente al pequeño. El niño en cambio, al escuchar la voz de su compañero, se levantó de entre la arena, subió a aquella roca, y se acercó a este mismo para abrazarlo del cuello; descubriendo el segundo, al ver como se alejaba el menor de él, un collar de pequeñas conchas y caracoles en su pecho.

--¿Te gusta?—le sonreía tan alegre e inocente como siempre. El mayor permaneció serio. Mirando fijamente y concentrado, la mirada del pequeño—Ella dijo que tal vez si te hacía un regalo volverías a estar feliz—comenzaba a jugar con sus deditos muy tímido, agachando la cabeza para ocultar aquel tenue sonrojo (que empezaba a pintar sus mejillas), sintiendo como una mano se posaba en su cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos.

Unos segundos de silencio, y el mayor respondió al presente de su pequeño amigo.

--Perdoname por haberte hablado y tratado así estos días, Sora—después de sus disculpas le besó la frente al menor, para después sentarse, como solía hacerlo, en la gran roca.

El pequeño, un poco agitado después de haber mirado tan fijamente las verdes orbes del mayor, se acercó tímido a la roca, sin dejar de jugar con sus deditos.

--¿Entonces-s-si te gustó?—al ver de nuevo ese tierno sonrojo su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado ante lo que parecía ser la llegada de un sentimiento mas profundo que el que diario sentía por el pequeño.

El peli-plateado bajó de la roca, para abrazar al niño, cariñosamente avergonzado.

--Si, me gustó mucho, gracias.

_Friends in my heart – Hikaru Utada_

Después de un largo rato de silencio observando las olas del mar, Sora, recostado en las piernas del mayor (ahora sentado en la arena, con las piernas estiradas) rompió la eternidad de la tranquilidad para tocar el tema que más había "pegado" esos días: la niña del muelle.

--¿Riku?

--Dime

--¿Cuándo iremos juntos a visitar a Kairi?—ante esa pregunta el mayor no dijo nada, hizo parecer al niño que no lo había escuchado, o que mas bien su respuesta sería un sencillo NO.

--Ella me pregunta mucho por ti.

--… [¡Y a mi que me importa si se interesa por mi! ¬¬]

--¿Riku, que pasa, por que te quedaste callado?—le miró un poco curioso (aún recostado entre sus piernas).

--Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, ya se acerca la hora de almorzar—eso hizo que el menor se aferrara molesto, y haciendo pucheros, a las ropas y cintura del segundo--¡Oe que haces!, ya es hora de irnos, mas tarde venimos si quieres—le miraba un poco burlón, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

--¡No te soltaré hasta que respondas mi pregunta! ¡Por que no me acompañas a verla!—al mayor le empezaba a colmar la paciencia que Sora insistiera tanto en "ella", hasta que se lo quitó bruscamente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón en la arena.

--¡Sora, que no entiendes que solo quiero estar contigo y con nadie mas! ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti!—la forma en que se lo había dicho hacía entender que ese "te quiero a ti" no era solo de amistad, y Sora no se daba cuenta de ello aún así. Había más inocencia e ingenuidad en el pequeño que en él.

Un grito más, o un movimiento en "falso" y el menor rompería en llanto de lo ahora asustado que lucía.

El mayor dio la espalda y el niño se levantó del suelo, para correr hacia el segundo y abrazarlo por la cintura.

--¡Por que, Riku, por que eres así conmigo! T-T

--¡Jum, suéltame, déjame en paz!—continuaba insistiendo en quitárselo de encima, hasta que ya no solo actuaba, si no que al voltear inconscientemente a ver el rostro del menor, pudo notar que se encontraba llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

-- O-O—el mayor se sorprendió al ver actuar así al pequeño, así que dejó de forzar sus movimientos y se calmó, para después darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él y así abrazarlo, pidiéndole nuevamente perdón—Ya no llores…lo siento—estas ultimas palabras se las dijo a manera de susurro—Esta bien, iremos juntos a verla.

--¿uh?, ¿de veras?—rápidamente dejó de llorar, para mostrar la ingenua sonrisa de siempre, ahora entre pequeños sollozos.

--Si, si quieres vamos esta tarde

--¡Gracias, Riku!—el menor le respondió al abrazo también, ahora ya mas feliz.

Toda la mañana, hasta el mediodía, se la pasaron juntos paseando en su lanchita muy cerca de la línea de la orilla del océano que dividía a ambos, agua y arena. Hasta que hubieron llegado al muelle, donde como a diario encontraron a la niña.

Cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente, el primero en bajar de la lanchita (después de haberla estacionado y atado) fue Sora, quien muy alegre levantaba una manita para saludarla.

--¡Hola, Kairi!

--¡Hola, Sora! n_n—la niña se levantaba de la madera para acercarse al castaño y saludarlo--Buenos días, Riku—al igual que al mayor, solo que a este ultimo (mientras tenía agarradas las manitas del menor entre las suyas) le regaló una bonita sonrisa.

--Hola—Y este simplemente, con un leve deje de desinterés la saludó. El pequeño por suerte no se dio cuenta de su expresión, puesto que estaba demasiado contento con la niña.

Después del saludo los tres buscaron un sitio donde sentarse a platicar mas a gusto, y por lo visto Riku había encontrado ya su lugar en la rama mas gruesa y cercana al suelo; se subió a esta y se recargó en el tronco del árbol mismo, descansando su espalda, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca. Mientras el pequeño castaño y la niña se sentaron a un lado de sus pies, y muy alegres, viendo como siempre la hermosa vista que frente a si tenían, comenzaron la plática de ese día.

_Sanctuary End Theme – Hikaru Utada_

A partir de esa mañana los tres comenzaron a pasársela y a divertirse juntos, y con el pasar de los días la relación amistosa que en un principio había crecido entre dos de ellos, había pasado a convertirse en un lazo más fuerte lleno de amor entre los tres.

El tiempo que estaban juntos parecía no tener fin, así lo veía principalmente Sora, quien no dejaba de soñar y sonreír. Sin embargo, un segundo comenzaba a ver la vida de ellos mas allá de la isla, pensando y deseando en visitar nuevos lugares; pensando en crecer mas, ya no solo en físico, si no también mentalmente y como ser humano. Ese era Riku, que al parecer había comenzado a madurar un poco más rápido que los otros dos pequeños. Su mentalidad lo hacía pensar de manera más responsable con respecto a la manera en la que vivían en ese pedazo de Tierra. No solo por que era el mayor de los tres pensaba así, (de cierta manera que si no llegaba a hacer algo la vida se les iría a los tres dentro de ese pequeño mundo de naturaleza salvaje), si no por que sentía que ya era tiempo de que uno de ellos comenzara a crecer y ver por encima de los demás el futuro que posiblemente formarían, y que terminaría por no gustarles (en pocas palabras, les aburriría).

* * *

**2 años después…**

(NA: aclarando que a partir de aquí Riku vendría teniendo 9 años de edad)

Hubo un día en que Riku comenzó a compartir ya no solo como a diario sus comentarios y reflexiones, si no también sus ideales y planes futuros, con sus dos amigos.

--Me gustaría poder ir más allá de esta isla, conocer más lugares, y más cosas.

--¿Te aburres de estar aquí, Riku?—Preguntaba un poco extrañado el castaño

--¿Tu no?, Mis pensamientos últimamente han ido mas allá de solo vivir toda mi vida entera aquí, en este pedazo de tierra, quiero ver que hay mas allá, en otros lados del planeta.

--B-bueno, a decir verdad—comentaba el castaño en respuesta a lo que había dicho el mayor—a mí también me ha ganado un poco la curiosidad el saber que podría haber más allá de todo este inmenso mar.

--Yo también opino lo mismo, pues no conozco mucho de otros mundos, ya que a parte de pasar la gran parte de mi tiempo en esta isla, cuando era más pequeña, antes de venir a parar aquí, vivía en una ciudad con mis padres.

--¡Oye si cierto, ya lo había olvidado, o.o, ñ_nU!, tu caíste por accidente aquí, ¿verdad, Kairi?—continuaba el castaño.

--Así es n_n

--¿Cómo se llama la ciudad de donde viniste?—preguntaba ya un poco más interesado el peli-plateado

-- Bastión Hueco (NA: ¬¬ vaya traducción que me da el internet a "Hollow Bastion")

--¿Y como era?—preguntaba curioso como siempre y atento el castaño.

--Pues no la recuerdo muy bien pero, las construcciones que daban soporte y reconocimiento (NA: es decir, que la describían o interpretaban) a este mundo estaban formadas por tubos y postes metálicos, de hierro; construcciones metálicas como fábricas. Era una ciudad en parte industrial con aires rurales por parte de la amabilidad y humildad de su gente n_n.

--¡Vaya, suena muy interesante y maravillosa!—ponía ojos soñadores el castaño.

--Eso lo dices por que no conoces nada mas a parte de a ti mismo y a esta isla—le devolvía desinteresado y un poco sarcástico el mayor.

--¡No lo digas así que tú también estás igual que yo, Riku!—inflaba las mejillas un poco molesto por el comentario de su amigo. Hasta que con verlos pelear verbalmente la chica comenzó a soltar una risita divertida.

Esa conversación los había llevado a reflexionar más profundamente sobre sus vidas y lo que harían con ellas mas adelante. Eso nos daba a entender entonces que Riku no conforme con solo pensarlo y planearlo, otro día decidió actuar, por lo que solo se adentró mas allá de la cueva en la que él y Sora habían dormido durante tanto tiempo. Ahí encontró una extraña y grande puerta, que lo llevó a querer intentar abrirla, para descubrir que era lo que había detrás de ella. Algo le decía que sus sueños estarían por cumplirse si lograba abrirla.

El día en que consiguió abrirla la vida de aquellos niños dio un giro inesperado de 180º, y la felicidad que parecía ser eterna se les comenzó a acabar, pues esa puerta llevaba a otro sitio, que al parecer no era el que todos esperaban, ese sitio se encontraba en la oscuridad.

Y mientras la oscuridad invadía todo rincón de la cueva, afuera de esta, como a diario, Sora iba a visitar a Kairi al muelle, olvidando que ese día Riku también le acompañaría, por lo que regresó de nueva cuenta a la cueva, para buscarlo, y cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa…

--¡Riku, donde estás, vamos a ver a Kairi!—y mientras uno buscaba…

En lo profundo de la cueva…

--Sora y yo solíamos ser muy unidos, el tiempo nos permitió estar así, pero, desafortunadamente, el tiempo me lo quito, con la llegada de ella—golpeó con insistencia la pared--¿Por qué?, ¡Hicimos una promesa, Sora, y tu la rompiste!...la promesa de estar juntos… ¿ahora-que voy a hacer?—por mucho tiempo estuvieron juntos, y un amor muy grande creció entre ambos, amor que Sora nunca descubrió, y solo Riku sintió. El solo hecho de ver a Sora cerca de Kairi lo enojaba, pues sentía que ella "se lo quitaría", un amor y cariño demasiado grandes habían llenado el corazón de Riku, nunca se atrevió a decírselo a Sora, por que sabía lo inocente que era, así que quiso creer que el tiempo se lo diría, lamentablemente le puso un obstáculo a su amor secreto.

Sin saber a donde ir, sentía que las esperanzas se le habían terminado, así que no dudó en abrir esa puerta, sin importarle ya si la oscuridad se ocultara dentro de la misma.

Cuando Sora lo encontró una enorme aura de color oscuro había invadido toda la cueva, y en los ojos de Riku ya no se mostraba la misma serenidad de antes.

--¡Riku!...o-o… [¡sus ojos, son distintos!], ¿t-te encuentras bien, Riku? Te ves-raro

--¿Raro?—le sonreía maliciosamente, ocultando su mirada bajo esa oscura niebla-- Vamos, Sora, acompáñame, no te preocupes por esta oscuridad, si vienes conmigo…todo va estar bien…te lo prometo.

--¡n-no, espera, Riku, n-no estás bien!

De un momento a otro la oscuridad cubrió el cuerpo del peli plateado por completo, hasta llevárselo consigo, causando que al estirar Sora su brazo, para evitar que se fuera, este terminara quedándose solo.

--¡Rikuuuu!—un grito congelado invadió toda la cueva, e instantes después se vio a un Sora totalmente triste, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Cuando Kairi escuchó lo que parecía ser el grito de Sora, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la cueva, y ahí lo encontró, caminando como si pareciera un zombi, como si algo dentro de él hubiera desaparecido de pronto, al llegar logra atraparlo entre sus brazos antes de que toque tierra firme, descubriendo que ha caído inconsciente.

El día entero se hace para los dos, con Kairi cuidando de un Sora, al parecer, enfermo de amor.

Y la semana la pasaron juntos, recuperándose Sora poco a poco con las palabras de consuelo que la chica le daba, y la compañía era el mejor endulzante para su pobre corazón.

El último día de esa semana, Sora despertó en los brazos de la chica, la cual al parecer se había quedado dentro de la cueva la noche anterior, para velar por él.

--[Te quedaste conmigo o-o…justo como lo hacía él u-u]

Esa mañana, después del desayuno decidieron dar un pequeño paseo matutino por los interiores de la isla, para relajarse un poco. Sora ya se veía mas despierto, como antes; pero esa tranquilidad al parecer no le iba a durar mucho, puesto que cuando se adentraron lo suficiente a la selva de la isla, llegó a perder inconscientemente los pasos de la chica, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de auxilio de la misma.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, la encontró atrapada dentro de un círculo de extraños seres oscuros, los cuales rápidamente se le lanzaron encima. Por suerte, y para sorpresa de ambos, una extraña y grande llave apareció en las manos del castaño; inconscientemente decidió usarla en contra de los oscuros personajes, esgrimiéndola como si fuera una espada.

Logró vencer a unos cuantos, pero solo para darse cuenta de cómo se llevaban a su amiga, separándola de su lado y llevándosela por un extraño agujero negro.

--¡Sora, ayúdame!—ambos estiraron sus manos, para evitar alejarse el uno del otro, pero había sido en vano, pues Sora se había vuelto a quedar solo.

--¡Kairi!

Instantes después de aquel suceso, el castaño cayó inconsciente, despertando minutos (u horas) después, en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él. Se trataba de una ciudad, que a diferencia de su isla, era más moderna…

_Listen to your heart – Dht_

Durante su transcurso por esa ciudad, para averiguar donde exactamente se encontraba, conoció a dos personas muy simpáticas, con las que comenzó a entablar una amistad, descubriendo que al parecer ellos también estaban en busca de alguien como él: su rey.

Estas personitas eran un perro y un pato, que se hacían llamar Goofy y Donald, ambos al parecer eran caballeros y asistentes del rey que con tanta insistencia buscaban; Sora se presentó sin rodeos y miramientos ante los dos, y de manera alegre y optimista aceptó la oferta de acompañarlos en su búsqueda, comentándoles su objetivo también.

El tiempo que pasó con ellos fue largo, puesto que su búsqueda era exhaustiva, ya que no sabía el paradero de sus amigos. Llegó a visitar muchos mundos, y conoció a muchas personas muy agradables que pronto formaron parte de su vida, como más amigos.

Todo parecía estar escrito para él, puesto que al llegar a un nuevo y extraño mundo, fuera de los limites de los demás, quedó totalmente atrapado, al igual que sus dos nuevos amigos y compañeros, en una niebla que al parecer tenía el objetivo de hacerles perder la memoria a los visitantes de ese castillo, mejor conocido como el castillo del olvido.

Gracias a la ayuda de una misteriosa niña, que al parecer era bruja, fue como pudo sobrevivir a la perdida total de sus memorias, siendo encerrado al igual que sus amigos, en cápsulas en forma de huevo, durante un tiempo determinado…

Al despertar de aquél profundo sueño, descubrió el tiempo que había pasado, ya que su cuerpo había crecido, y sus amigos también parecían haber madurado un poco más.

La búsqueda que tenían planeada había quedado por lo visto suspendida momentáneamente, por lo que al regresar de nuevo a la realidad recordaron lo que tenían que hacer, así pues continuaron con su viaje, encontrándose con nuevos misterios, enemigos, y sobre todo, mas acerca de lo que el futuro le tenía deparado a Sora, con la ayuda (sin saberlo él) de un chico de rubios cabellos, que mucho tenía que ver con él.

Nuestros tres amigos volvieron a visitar cada mundo, sabiendo que el peligro con el que habían terminado todavía se cernía entre cada mundo.

Una verdadera y grande batalla comenzaría al armar cada una de las piezas que conformaban a este extraño rompecabezas.

Sora encontró a sus amigos, y volvió al lado de Riku, ahora los tres estaban listos y preparados para lo que se aproximaba.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, y el rey Mickey terminaron separándose de Sora y Riku por un momento; gracias a ello pudieron acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza principal llamada Xemnas.

_Cave in - Owl city_

Terminando la batalla volvieron al principio del camino, donde todo había comenzado: La isla. Ambos yacían exhaustos, por lo que muy tranquilos se sentaron cerca del grande océano que frente a ellos tenían. Comenzaron a recordar los viejos tiempos, sin olvidar lo buenos amigos que eran.

Al parecer habían olvidado un poco aquél sentimiento que por mucho tiempo habían ocultado dentro de si mismos: el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Todo parecía tranquilo, y era tiempo de volver de nuevo al reino de la luz, donde Kairi y compañía los estaban esperando.

Las batallas y amenazas se habían acabado, los desacuerdos también cesaron por un buen y largo tiempo, y todo volvía a la normalidad en esa su isla…

Con el tiempo crecieron, y no dejaron de lado su amistad, fueron entendiendo lo mucho que se necesitaban, y del amor, ese asunto no se trató por mucho tiempo. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo así, pensaba cierto peli plateado, algún día quizá su castaño se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no iba a molestarlo con eso, no ahora que todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

La vida que tenían en la isla se fue acabando poco a poco, y ellos se adentraron a las vidas de los típicos adolescentes de su edad, asistieron a clases en la ciudad que se situaba muy cerca de la isla misma, y los tres se hicieron la promesa de no volver a pisar ni un grano de tierra de ese hogar de fantasía, al menos hasta que llegaran las vacaciones, para retomar una nueva vida, y así solo conservar los recuerdos intactos hasta después de las clases.

Ellos eran felices juntos, como los grandes amigos que eran, incluso, muchos otros pensaban que podrían ser algo mas que eso, tal vez una familia de tres hermanos, pues siempre estaban juntos y muy unidos.


	2. Una nueva aventura, tomando decisiones

_Helo aqui, el que viene siendo el capitulo no. 1._

_Espero que con este si se animen a darme opiniones -_n, y que le den una oportunidad, je, por que es la primera vez que escribo fics de otras series que no sean D gray man, je._

_En fin, espero que les llegue a gustar aunque sea un poquito._

_cuento con sus reviews, amigos!!_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Un nuevo comienzo

Tomando decisiones

**1 año mas tarde…**

(Después de los sucesos en la isla y la visita a otros mundos)

_Moon – Hatsune Miku_

Riku, Sora y Kairi asistían diariamente a la misma escuela.

Sora y Kairi, de la misma edad (16 años) iban en el mismo grado, con el mismo grupo y en el mismo salón, a diferencia de Riku, que era un año mayor que ellos e iba un grado mas adelante también.

Habían comenzado a tener una vida normal, como la de cualquier adolescente a su edad. Conocían amigos en la escuela, y tomaban clases. Todo marchaba tan bien, como si nunca hubiera existido la magia y los cuentos de hadas.

La relación de amistad que había entre los tres seguía siendo la misma, sin cambios aparentes, por lo que en veces la vida "normal" se les tornaba un poco aburrida, en especial a Sora, quien comenzaba a extrañar las batallas. Ahora tenía que dedicarse a realizar tareas y estudiar para los exámenes, exámenes que sin excepción terminaba por reprobar la mayor parte del tiempo; gracias a esto, podríamos decir que la oportunidad que Riku estaba buscando para conquistar al castaño se había hecho presente, ¿y como?, ofreciéndose, con el permiso de la madre del menor, a mantenerlo al corriente en sus estudios, por lo que cada que había exámenes Sora avisaba en casa que se quedaría hasta tarde en casa del peli-plateado (quien gustoso, aunque por fuera no lo demostrara, lo aceptaba). Poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a experimentar, como en aquellos tiempos, lo que era la extraña atracción hacia el castaño, por lo que para evitar caer en errores o malentendidos, prefería dormir en la sala y dejarle toda la habitación al castaño, cosa que le extrañaba al mismo, pero aún así no se negaba a obedecer las "ordenes" de su "maestro".

En cosas del amor, Kairi tampoco se quedaba atrás, puesto que al igual que Riku, ella había comenzado a sentir algo por el castaño, quien al parecer, seguía sin darse cuenta del magnetismo amoroso con que hechizaba a sus amigos.

Ella tampoco quiso dar el paso, por que de cierta manera comenzaba a sentir que la relación que Riku y él tenían era muy grande, y tal vez algo podría crecer entre ambos. Se le hacía un poco absurdo, puesto que claramente se veía que ambos eran chicos, y ese tipo de atracciones estaban prohibidas y eran casi imposibles de verse. Pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que sus corazonadas se iban haciendo realidad poco a poco, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo los veía juntos a los dos, y mas se notaba con el simple hecho de verlos estudiar juntos. Eso era normal a simple vista, ¿no?, eran amigos, cualquiera lo veía asi, pero Kairi no era cualquiera, así que no dejaría de tener esas "extrañas" sospechas.

Y dejando del lado por un momento el amor, regresemos a la amistad.

Riku ya no se veía tanto como en tiempos pasados con Sora, por lo que comenzó a buscar nuevos amigos con quienes pasarla entre receso y horas libres; asi fue como llegó a juntarse con el clásico grupito de vagos y pinteros que tenía su salón:

**Demyx,** un chico Alto (mas que él) de piel blanca y cabello rubio, viéndolo así parecía ser el mas "inocente" de todos, puesto que por eso las chicas lo tachaban de gay, ya que era el único que no tenía novia, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pegado a Riku.

**Zexion**, de complexión delgada también, pero unos pocos centímetros mas chico que Demyx. Su cabello era corto, (mas que el de Demyx), y lo tenía en un tono azul-morado. Viendo el porte que tenía parecía ser el mas "problemático" de la bolita, el que ideaba los planes maléficos y travesuras.

**Marluxia**, a simple vista, por el estilo de cabello que siempre lucía, parecía chica, mas sin embargo, su voz decía lo contrario.

Este chico era de la misma estatura que Demyx, su color de cabello era entre rojizo y rozado. Y la mayor parte del tiempo andaba "pegado" a Zexion, molestándolo de manera insinuante cada vez que el mismo no le prestaba o pasaba los apuntes entre clases (lo llegaba a acorralar en la pared, y estando a centímetros de sus labios); con esto las chicas se emocionaban de mas, je, por que viéndolo bien, Zexion y Marluxia hacían bonita pareja, XD.

En total eran 4, y con esos bastaba, al menos para Riku era suficiente con pasarle los apuntes y acordeones a solo 3 pinteros.

Pasándonos al salón y vida social de Kairi y Sora…

Ambos asistían al mismo salón, por lo que al principio se juntaban muy seguido, hasta ver que las chicas comenzaban a ponerse celosas por que Kairi se llevaba a la monada del salón con ella; entonces tuvieron que conseguir amigos por su cuenta, pero en clase seguían sentándose juntos.

Sora tenía dos grandes y simpáticos amigos, que junto con él hacían un trío inigualable:

**Hayner**. El más grande de los tres. Era la fuerza del equipo, pues era quien mas deporte hacía de los tres, y representaba a la escuela en los juegos olímpicos estatales, y demás concursos por el estilo.

Su cabello era rubio, y un poco relamido hacia atrás. Tenía ojos azules, y una guapa sonrisa, que hacía a más de una niña suspirar por él.

**Pence. **El cerebrito del trío. De complexión robusta, pero no por eso dejaba de ser lindo, y un poco goloso, pues siempre llevaba consigo una paleta de hielo. Su cabello era negro, y siempre lo adornaba con una banda blanca.

Los tres eran un grupo realmente encantador, que le daba diversión completa al salón. Con Hayner siempre había un grupito de chicas, con Pence, no faltaban las preguntas o la petición de tareas, y con Sora, todo él era una monada, sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa. Las chicas estaban dispuestas a hacer mas de una travesura con él. Desde vestirlo de chica para las obras escolares, hasta verlo cerca de Hayner o uno que otro chico haciendo "Yaoi".

Kairi también tenía amigas, con quienes compartir sus alegrías y tristezas, al igual que problemas amorosos (como toda chica lo hace), ellas siempre le apoyaban en todo:

**Olette.** Hermana menor de Hayner, una niña muy simpática y alegre, de piel blanca, ojos y cabello castaños, siempre recogido por dos simpáticas trencitas, que la hacían verse como una linda y tierna muñeca.

**Naminé. **La mas "extraña" del grupito, muchos en el salón la consideraban bruja, puesto que con solo decir algo, parecía predecirlo. Como por ejemplo un día que predijo que la maestra de inglés no asistiría por problemas de salud. En todo acertó, cuando el director asistió al salón de clases y les comentó sobre ello. ¡Por poco y atinaba a saber cual era la enfermedad de la maestra!

De cabellos rubios y mirada azulada, siempre con el cabello suelto, su sonrisa no dejaba de asustar, a veces era demasiado enigmática, para los planes tan peligrosos que tenía.

**Selphie. **De un carácter alegre y extrovertido. Es la mejor amiga de Kairi, aparte de las otras dos chicas. A ella es a quien le cuenta mas cosas de lo que normalmente lo hace con las demás, por lo que vendría siendo como su hermana menor, una gran confidente en quien confiar.

Selphie la mayor parte del tiempo lleva recogido el cabello por dos simpáticas colitas, o incluso dos coquetas trencitas, que la hacen ver como la niña traviesa y atrevida que es.

Así se sitúa la vida de nuestros tres protagonistas, quienes a diario tienen un motivo más para asistir a clases, sus amigos.

_Stop and stare – One Republic _

Con el tiempo se iban acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida, y Sora iba descubriendo cada vez mas secretos sobre sus dos grandes amigos, secretos a los cuales difícilmente les prestaba atención, ya que la mayor parte de su tiempo se le había pasado en las batallas; esa era la razón principal de no haberlos visto crecer, incluso de no darse cuenta de su crecimiento mismo, y de lo que su corazón llegaba a sentir con el tiempo, cada vez que veía a aquél "extraño" y loco sentimiento rondar por los pasillos de la escuela: el amor…

--¿Por qué siempre van agarrados de las manos de esa manera?, la verdad, me parece un poco difícil hacerlo con Kairi, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella se aleja de mi, ya no permanece tan cerca como cuando éramos niños, ¡Y a veces me siento raro, cuando estoy con Riku, no se que demonios le pasa a mi corazón!—en esos instantes yacía observando a los demás alumnos de tantos salones pasear de un lado para otro cerca de su salón. Él simplemente se disponía a esperar como a diario, que Riku entrara por la puerta de su salón, listo para saludarlo y hacerle una que otra travesura, como esconderle la mochila, y en cuanto sonara el timbre, el castaño terminara por perderse una clase, o recibir un regaño por parte de los maestros.

--¿No será que sois demasiado inmaduro para entenderlo, Sora?—cierto peli-plateado yacía como siempre en el marco de la puerta, con su típica sonrisa de burla hacia el castaño, quien como siempre ocultaba su cara de vergüenza entre sus brazos, aún sentado en su butaca--¿Lo vez?, ¡siempre te escondes de mi de esa manera!—unos cuantos pasos, y sin que se diera cuenta el menor, este ya estaba hincado frente al mismo, esperando a que se asustara ante la mirada tan cercana del mayor mismo.

--¡n-no cierto, a-además, como sabes lo que estaba p-pensando…O/./O, ¡ah!—rápidamente se levantó de la butaca, un poco mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, dándole la espalda al mayor, para dirigirse a la ventana por la que hace instantes estaba observando

--¡Tonto, por que al parecer lo estabas "pensando" en voz alta!—se acercó nuevamente a su lado, y con cara de fastidio (fingiendo, claro), comenzaba a salirse del salón, para hacer que Sora le suplicara se quedara un poco mas como a diario--¡Que fastidio, si te vas a poner en esas mejor me voy!, yo solo quería tener una charla tranquila, como hace tiempo solíamos hacerlo

--¡o.o, m-matte, Riku!, ¿q-que quieres decir con "esas"?

--¡no te hagas el que no sabe, me refiero a "esas…—rápidamente sin pensarlo se le acercó tanto como para querer besarlo, cosa que a simple vista se trataba de una broma, o al menos Sora así lo quería pensar—¡…indirectas", bobo!

--[¡o//o…¬¬, bof, por que siempre hace eso, molestarme de esa manera!], ¡tu eres el que siempre actúa tan extraño, Riku, al parecer ya no quieres estar conmigo, siempre me dejas solo esperándote como menso en el salón!

--¿Y tus amiguitos?

--¡sabes que siempre me gusta mas estar contigo, ellos se van a jugar fútbol con Hayner!

--¿y a ti no te gusta?—lo dejó en silencio por unos instantes--¡no me digas que no sabes, por que es una excusa tonta!—le miraba desafiante nuevamente.

--¡P-por que estoy discutiendo contigo, mejor me voy!

--¡v-vale, me quedaré contigo, solo estaba jugando un poco, digo, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y es que me encanta verte enojado, Sora!—soltaba una leve carcajada después de hablarle tan seductoramente (haciéndolo ¿a propósito?).

--¡¬¬, seguro, ya lo noté!

--vale, no te enojes, es broma, sonríe ya que se nubla el día

--o.o, ¿d-de veras pasa eso?

--¡ja, ja, ja, claro que no tontito, es un decir! ¿no has oído que una sonrisa alegra hasta el mas nublado de los días?

--¿Y desde cuando eres poeta?

--¡Ja, ja, ja!, observa mas a tu alrededor, lee un poco mas, Sora, disfruta de la vida, no te quedes pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿Sabes a que me refiero, no?, el pasado ya pasó, regresa al presente, de todas formas, aquellas ilusiones que teníamos cuando estábamos juntos, algún día cambiarán, tu estás creciendo, y te tienes que dar cuenta de la manera en que lo haces. Tan solo préstate atención un poco, si quiera cuando te miras a un espejo.

--No conocía ese lado tuyo, Riku, enserio que no—el menor se sorprendía de mas, al ver como el viejo y burlón Riku que siempre se la pasaba contemplando el océano en las islas ahora parecía haber crecido bastante, ya no parecía un niño a comparación con él, y eso a la vez le entristecía un poco--¿me vas a dejar solo, como siempre?

--¿a que te refieres?

--ya no eres el mismo de antes, Riku, extraño al tu de antes que solía hacerse el fuerte, el burlón, tengo miedo…de no volver a verte de esa manera

--Tu tampoco eres el mismo, Sora, date cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido, es solo que, aún te hace falta madurar un poco mas—le revolvía los cabellos.

--¿C-como lo hago?

--Eso es algo que solo tu puedes lograr, nadie mas te puede ayudar—habiendo dicho esto último se levantó de la banqueta de la entrada del salón, sacudiéndose para marcharse a su salón y dejar nuevamente solo al castaño, las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

--¡Riku!

--¿Si?—se daba la vuelta para ver a su amigo

--Nos vemos a la salida—y este último simplemente sin más que decir terminaba sonriéndole. Él mayor solo le decía adiós con la mano, para seguir caminando.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel…  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal… for the life I lead_

A la hora de la salida, como siempre, Sora y Kairi salían juntos y se dirigían al salón de Riku, para esperarlo y ya de ahí marcharse camino a casa. Cada uno tenía su propia familia, por lo que llegaba un momento en que se separaban y tomaban distintos caminos. Al final, Sora y Riku siempre terminaban juntos, y el castaño no dejaba de pensar de manera extraña sobre el comportamiento de su amiga.

--¿No notas algo extraña a Kairi?, como que se despide de nosotros cada vez mas seria, ya no sonríe como antes—mencionaba el castaño, mientras jugaba con una lata en el camino, pateándola cual si fuera una pelota.

--Tal ves, ¡o tal ves solo es tu imaginación, Sora!—comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, para borrar su pequeña preocupación.

--¡No, Riku, ja, ja, ja, basta, me estás haciendo cosquillas!

--Deja de preocuparte tanto por ella, tiene sus problemas, es una chica, su forma de pensar es muy distinta a la nuestra, es difícil comprender a las mujeres.

--S-si, tal ves tengas razón—pero esa preocupación no se iba, Kairi era su amiga, y sin importar que se tratara de una chica él haría todo lo posible por entenderla, pues el distanciamiento por parte de ella no le gustaba.

Llegando a casa, Sora se despidió de Riku, con unas buenas noches, para después entrar a casa y saludar como siempre a su dulce y cariñosa madre. Finalmente, después de mencionarle a su querido hijo que la cena estaría lista pronto, el castaño subía tan alegre como siempre a su habitación, para cambiarse de ropa y entretenerse un rato con música, mientras realizaba su tarea. Terminando la misma se ponía a contemplar, con los audífonos aún puestos, la marea del mar que conducía hacia las islas (al parecer él era el único de los tres que mas cerca se encontraba de la isla, Kairi vivía en la entrada de la ciudad, y Riku justo en el centro de la misma), con la mirada un poco perdida recordaba los momentos que había tenido al lado de Riku, y la llegada de Kairi a las islas; anhelaba volver a ver a sus amigos sonreír como aquellas veces, y sin duda las palabras que Riku le había dicho en la mañana, en la escuela, las tenía muy en mente. Tal vez era eso, le hacía falta madurar un poco, y dejar atrás el pasado, vivir el presente, y hacer todo lo posible por adaptarse al nuevo cambio de actitud de ellos. Él también necesitaba comenzar a crecer.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see_

Y con el tiempo, fue dejando de hacer las mismas cosas de siempre, como el simple hecho de ponerse a contemplar el mar, o dormirse temprano, o incluso llegar a casa con su linda y tierna sonrisa para mami. Su madre lo veía, y pensaba que estaba creciendo muy rápido, pero sabía que ya era tiempo de hacerlo, ya no lo volvería a tratar como su "pequeño" Sora, lo trataría mas como se lo merecía, como todo un adolescente, aunque claro, eso incluía el regañarlo por llegar tarde a casa, pues comenzaba a preocuparla mucho, y le hacía pensar que su hijo andaba en malos pasos, como llegar a tomar alcohol o comenzar a fumar, por eso siempre que llegaba a casa lo inspeccionaba bien, sin importar que le molestara mucho la actitud tan protectora de su madre. Sora comenzaba a extrañarse por eso, puesto que ella bien lo conocía y sabía que sus amigos no eran ese tipo de personas; temía un poco el decirle este tipo de cosas a Riku, pues sentía que le fastidiaría con su forma de preocuparse de mas por las cosas. Esto le ayudó a comprender los sentimientos de la chica que hace tiempo se había distanciado, quien gracias al haberlo visto tan serio y triste en un día de festival en la escuela, decidió acercarse a él y preguntarle la razón. Gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas fue como pudo aprender a controlar sus emociones y sentimientos hacia el chico, por lo que cada día estaba mas unida a él como antes solía hacerlo. Ya no le importaba que las demás chicas estuvieran celosas de ella, puesto que no había olvidado que ambos eran grandes amigos.

--¿Por qué estás aquí, tan solo?, ¿Estás esperando a Riku?

--s-supongo [¿Por qué le preocupo tanto así tan de pronto?]

--me pidió que te dijera que hoy no podría venir a verte, por que su salón tenía una actividad que preparar para el festival escolar.

--oh, entiendo

--¿Pasa algo, de lo que me quieras contar?

--¿T-te gustaría escucharlo?

--claro n_n

--[creo que puedo volver a confiar en ti, Kairi, como antes, lo presiento]—entonces tomó una butaca mas para la chica, la puso frente a la suya, para poder platicar mas a gusto, y esperó a que sentara ella primero como todo un caballero.

_They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could…  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down…_

--Verás, se trata de mi madre, como te lo explico, ella ya no es…no parece ser la misma de antes, ya no se comporta tan segura conmigo, creo que…empiezo a preocuparla de mas, por que a veces llego tarde a casa, y me revisa constantemente que no traiga algo sospechoso, eso…me incomoda.

--Se a lo que te refieres, Sora. Ella se va dando cuenta de lo mucho que estás creciendo, por que, ¿no te has puesto a pensar, que los hábitos que antes hacías no son los mismos?, ella si lo hace. Antes llegabas temprano a casa, y la saludabas, ¿no?, entonces bajabas a cenar, ahora ya no es así, me imagino que te encierras en tu habitación todo el día, hasta tarde, y llegas a tu tiempo a casa, por que te has olvidado de las horas, del tiempo. Estás creciendo, Sora, tus hábitos ya no son los de un niño, y teme a que te vayas por el camino incorrecto, entiéndela, al menos ella trata de adaptarse a ti como antes.

--¿c-como sabes que es así?

--¿Qué has crecido?—el chico afirmaba con la cabeza—por que se nota, ya no eres como antes, ya te ves mas serio, no se, algo me dice que así es, has crecido mucho—se sonrojaba un poquito, al ver la manera tan peculiar en que el castaño le devolvía la mirada, era como si nunca antes se hubiera puesto a observar los ojos del chico.

--¡o. o, e-estás bien, te has puesto roja!

--¡eh o//o, s-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes!—sonreía nerviosa.

Un rato pasó para que la campana sonara y la chica diera gracias al cielo por ello, no quería si quiera que Sora pensara en acercársele mas de la cuenta, por que temía a que ese "extraño" sentimiento que rondaba por el ambiente todo el tiempo llegara a ella.

--bueno, creo que ya es hora de entrar, será mejor que vaya a buscar a las demás—salió presurosa del salón para ir por sus amigas, mientras el castaño solo se levantaba de la silla, un poco feliz al saber que de cierta manera ya podía contar otra vez con Kairi.

--[¡que he crecido, ¿será?, toda la semana he sido yo mismo, que raro o. O!]—reflexionaba un poco, en medio de la clase mas aburrida de todas (al menos para él), Historia.

Llegando la hora de la salida como siempre esperaba irse con Kairi, y buscar a Riku a su salón, pero al parecer esta vez la chica tomó otro rumbo pues dejó atrás al castaño, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho, después de todo era una chica, ya había cambiado bastante, por lo que decidió ir solo a por Riku, quien como siempre lo esperaba para caminar juntos a casa. Ese día al parecer el cielo estaba algo nublado, y eso le hizo recordar una vez mas los consejos de su amigo: _"una sonrisa puede alegrar hasta los días mas nublados"_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

--[si, creo que tiene razón, pero días como estos, para mi son pura melancolía]—volteando al cielo se empezaba a entristecer, como odiaba que lloviera, por que extrañamente le bajaban los animos, cosa que Riku fácilmente notaba.

--Te ves mas serio de lo normal, ¿te sucedió algo hoy?

--¡ah, n-no, je!, es solo que…no me gustan este tipo de días—agachaba la cabeza, un poco "apachurrado", y el peli-plateado simplemente le revolvía los cabellos sin dejar de sonreírle, pensando que tal ves lo necesitaría.

--Sonríe, tontito, que te dije sobre el humor.

--je, claro, lo haré mas seguido—le sonreía nuevamente, quizás solo con él lo podía hacer, puesto que Riku solo con él lo hacía.

Durante toda una semana presenció el extraño silencio de su corazón, un silencio que terminaba por deprimirlo, como si necesitara algo para llenarse, ya no solo la compañía de Kairi, si no la de Riku. Se sentía "solo", como nunca antes, pero no comprendía por que.

Al inicio de la siguiente semana pudo descubrir mas o menos de que se trataba todo, puesto que en realidad no era solo él que se sentía así, Riku también tenía algo que decir…

Como cada día, a la hora del receso Riku venía a recogerlo a su salón, para ir juntos a las canchas y entretenerse un rato con el juego de fútbol que Hayner y los amigos de Riku daban a la escuela. Pero esta vez no parecía venir de muy buen humor como siempre, eso lo notó inmediatamente Sora, el cual en esos instantes yacía acomodando los libros de su mochila que se llevaría el día de hoy a casa, ya solo le faltaba una clase y tenía que llevar los demás libros al casillero, para no olvidarlos en casa como solía hacerlo, entonces vio de reojo entrar al mayor, y comenzó él con la platica diaria…

--¡Hola, Riku, espérame tantito, nada mas arreglo estos libros y nos vamos!—le sonreía como siempre, mientras que el mayor se acomodaba en una de las bancas a esperarlo.

--Sora…hay algo que tengo que decirte

--¿Si, que pasa?

--Yo…pienso que…todo este tiempo has sido alguien muy importante para mí, el solo hecho de ver que recordabas los viejos tiempos me hizo pensar que tenías razón, ya nada es como antes…quería decirte lo importante que eras por que…siento que te quiero…de una manera muy especial

--o. o

--pero…eso no significa…que tengamos que cambiar nuestra forma de llevarnos el uno con el otro…eres muy importante para mi, Sora, eso era lo que te quería decir, para que no olvides…que siempre estaré ahí por si me necesitas—dichole esto se levantó de la banca, para dirigirse a la salida del salón y dejarlo solo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir notó que Sora comenzaba a tener un dolor inesperado de cabeza, que terminó por llevarlo directo al suelo.

_What u need, what u need…_

--[¿Qué fue lo que me quiso decir, por que…se veía tan serio?]…o-o, ., [¡ouch, mi cabeza, de repente…me duele mucho, q-que está pasando!]—instantes después todo lo comenzaba a ver borroso, el cuerpo le pesaba, y terminó por irse de la realidad.

--¡O-O, S-Sora, que ocurre, estás bien!, ¡Sora, Sora, _Sora!_—al final todo fueron simples susurros de su compañero, y después un silencio total.

_En una inmersa oscuridad se situaba en esos momentos, sin saber como había llegado a parar ahí. Pero inmediatamente una voz comenzaba a llamarle la atención, una especie de…¿conversación?_

_--¿De quien es esta voz?_

"_Pensé que podría seguir adelante, a tu lado, me siento…vacío"_

"_¡Roxas, Roxas!"_

"_Perdóname, te fallé, amigo"_

"_¡Roxas, Roxas!…_

_--¿Quién está gritando, quien es…Roxas?_

_Y así tan de pronto aquellos gritos comenzaron a hacerse mas cercanos, convirtiendo aquél nombre en su nombre, que lo regresó a la realidad en la que debería estar._

"_¡Roxass…ass…ss…Sora, Sora, SORA!"_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see…_

_--¡Quee!..._

--¡Sora!—lentamente abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta de la persona que ahora parecía llamarlo a él.

--¿D-donde estoy?—al abrir los ojos pudo ver el rostro de Riku

--En la enfermería, te desmayaste en el salón, así que Kairi y yo te trajimos aquí.

--¿Te sientes mejor?—le preguntaba la chica, que yacía a un lado del peli-plateado, un poco preocupada.

--C-creo que si, fue, un ligero dolor de cabeza, luego…todo se nubló y desapareció.

--La enfermera dijo que no era nada serio, pero que sería mejor que te saltaras la ultima clase y fueras a tu casa, fue un pequeño mareo lo que tenías—le mencionaba el peli-plateado, para ayudarlo a levantarse de la cama y llevárselo en hombros, la chica llevaba consigo su mochila; así los tres pidiendo permiso en sus salones y en dirección se dispusieron a salir de la escuela, con rumbo a la casa que quedaba mas cercana, la de Riku.

A partir de ese entonces, lo que era un simple mareo se había convertido en una fuerte fiebre, que duró las siguientes dos semanas, teniendo a un castaño en cama, y sus dos amigos muy preocupados turnándose el tiempo que pasarían cuidándole, pero sin dejar de asistir a clases y recoger las tareas del menor.

Al principio solo daba indicios de eso, un mareo, y nada mas, pero con el pasar de los días, Sora no se sentía muy bien como para asistir a clases, eran mareos mas frecuentes, a tal grado de vomitar sangre, cosa que tenia por demás preocupados a sus amigos. Fue que entonces decidieron turnarse para cuidarlo; un doctor seria lo mejor, pensaban en estos casos, pero, al parecer, esto se trataba de una situación algo extrema. Riku decidió descubrirlo por si mismo, sin la ayuda de la medicina moderna, así que ese mismo día, rompiendo la promesa que tenia con los dos chicos, se dirigió a la isla, para ver si esta le mostraría alguna pista del porque del repentino cambio de estado en la salud de su amigo.

Frecuentemente, la fiebre era lo que lo tenia al borde de la muerte, luego, constantes pesadillas, que a la mañana siguiente terminaban con heridas de gravedad en el cuerpo; sin duda era un caso difícil de tratar, y no querían recurrir a la medicina por temor a que realizaran experimentos con el castaño.

Diario la chica salía mas atemorizada de la casa del mayor, y le era imposible si quiera pensar en las clases que tendría; ver así al castaño era lo más raro que hubieran presenciado.

La segunda semana, el tercer día, Riku al parecer por fin dio con la raíz del problema, por lo que prefirió mantenerlo en secreto al menos hasta ver mejorado a Sora.

Cuando fue a la isla, el último día de la primera semana, encontró flotando en el agua una botella, que al parecer contenía en su interior un mensaje; al destaparla y leer el mensaje supo que se trataba del rey Mickey. Quiso pensar que se trataba de una simple misión para salvaguardar la paz en los mundos, pero se había equivocado, ya que la razón principal de la batalla era él.

--La organización ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y como lo esperaba han empezado a buscarme. No se realmente que tenga ver la enfermedad de Sora, pero será mejor alejarme de él por un tiempo, al menos hasta descubrir la raíz del problema y su enfermedad—era triste la decisión que había tomado, y mas ahora que le había confesado sus sentimientos (que al parecer Sora seguía sin descubrir), pero terminó por rendirse, y pensar que era mejor dejarlo así, Sora no merecía a alguien como él, que llevaba dentro de si la oscuridad todo el tiempo. Era cierto que la luz y la oscuridad eran una sola fuerza, pero esta vez era la excepción, Sora era una luz muy poderosa para ser opacada por la maligna oscuridad de alguien como él.

El primer día de la segunda semana, al parecer, por palabras de la chica, pudo descubrir el estado de salud de su amigo.

--Parece que ya está mejor, la fiebre se ha ido, y sus heridas se están cerrando, aunque todavía queda esa duda

--no te preocupes, eso es lo de menos ahora—le decía el mayor, alentándola y animándola para que continuara con sus clases de ese día.

Se tomó toda la tarde para cuidar de él. No dejaba de verlo, contemplarlo, era la primera vez, en tanto tiempo que lo veía de esa manera, tan sutil tan atenta.

--¿Por qué será que terminé por enamorarme de alguien tan tonto como vos?—se reía para sus adentros—que inocente te ves así, Sora, en paz, sin hacer ruido—el castaño permanecía profundamente dormido, su semblante había cambiado a uno mas tranquilo, el dolor se había ido.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Sora había abierto los ojos, encontrándose que estaba solo en la grande habitación de su mejor amigo. Al parecer Kairi tenía que asistir temprano a clases, pues tenía el papel de jefe de grupo, y tenía algo importante por hacer, de Riku ni se hablaba, el había tomado el turno de la mañana para realizar la mayor parte de las clases que eran mas importantes, él regresaría por la tarde.

Entonces tomó la decisión de salir solo del cuarto, para bajar por un poco de agua. Sentía que había estado mucho tiempo en el desierto, y ya hacía tiempo que no tocaba un vaso de agua.

Al bajar por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, pudo sentir el enorme silencio que invadía la casa, era la primera vez que se quedaba así de solo.

--[es un poco extraño, jamás había experimentado tal tranquilidad, parece como si nadie mas habitara aquí] —entonces, con el vaso de agua en la boca, se dirigió hacia la ventana de la sala, ahí se sentó, y abrió un poco las cortinas, para poder admirar el mundo de afuera; dejó el vaso en la pequeña bardita de la ventana misma, y posó sus manos en el vidrio de la ventana, como si quisiera que alguien mas las tocara. Como si se sintiera atrapado en una realidad distinta a la de afuera.

Durante ese tiempo que estuvo así, observando hacia afuera, volvió a recordar vagamente las pesadillas y sueños que lo habían mantenido tan enfermo. Entre ellas se encontraban dos personajes muy peculiares, que al parecer era la primera vez que los veía. Se trataban de un chico rubio y uno pelirrojo; por lo visto algo le decía que esos dos tenían una relación muy cercana que le recordaba a lo que hace tiempo había vivido al lado de Riku.

--[se parecían a nosotros, pero… ¿Quiénes eran?]—no lograba comprender el por que de esas visiones tan tristes y terribles. Ver al chico rubio, dentro de lo que parecía un calabozo, con grilletes en las manos, y siendo "torturado" con un látigo, mientras su rostro mostraba dolor puro, le hizo sentir en carne propia el dolor del chico mismo. En esos instantes comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en su corazón, y recordó la mirada llena de lágrimas de aquél pelirrojo, que al parecer siempre había tenido un semblante más fuerte que el del rubio.

Era increíble ver llorar a alguien así por otra persona.

--[Me pregunto si Riku se habría sentido así, aquella vez que permanecí suspendido dentro de aquél extraño huevo] —deseaba saber el significado de aquellas palabras: _"eres muy importante para mi, Sora"_

Y lo que más lo tenía sorprendido había sido el nombre del rubio: Roxas. Todo el tiempo lo había tenido en mente, y resonaba en su cabeza como si de él mismo se tratara, por que cada que lo escuchaba, sentía como si alguien lo estuviese llamando, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

--[en aquél entonces…una extraña conexión me mantenía "atado" a él]—se tocaba el corazón. E instantes después venían a él nuevamente aquellas visiones finales, antes de despertar recientemente…

_Ambos chicos, el rubio y el pelirrojo, yacían en el suelo de un lugar donde era de noche, el pelirrojo tenía entre sus brazos al menor, quien al parecer se encontraba demasiado lastimado, y parecía estar despidiéndose del otro con sus palabras y una triste sonrisa._

"_Gracias, por estar conmigo"_

"_No lo agradezcas, siempre fuiste importante para mi, sabías que nunca te iba a dejar solo, aunque no lo admitieras"_

"_si…tienes razón"_

"_¿Nos volveremos a ver otra vez?"—le preguntaba, con lagrimas en sus ojos, y ocultando la mirada, al menor._

"_si. Te lo prometo, y entonces, tendremos corazón que nos haga sentir aún mas"_

"_Espero que no sea mucho el tiempo de espera, mi amigo"_

"_Yo también lo espero, Axel, yo también"_

_Y habiendo dicho estas ultimas palabras, sin dejar de sonreír, cerró sus ojos, para ya no volverlos a abrir._

--[¿Por qué…estoy llorando?]—al voltear hacia la ventana esta le mostró que en su rostro había lágrimas, que de manera inconsciente habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. Las lágrimas no parecían ser suyas, por que se veía tan tranquilo, al parecer, alguien más dentro de si, le quería indicar algo todo el tiempo en sueños.

Dejando la ventana subió a la habitación donde había dormido antes, y buscó su ropa, después se dirigió al baño, y se dio una ducha rápida, el tiempo le decía, por medio del reloj de la sala, que ya llevaba la mitad de las clases perdidas, por lo que con energías suficientes se alistó para ello. Por suerte cuando estuvo enfermo al quedarse en casa de Riku se llevó consigo puesto el uniforme, eso ya no sería problema.

Después de la ducha, y ya que se alistó, Kairi le visitó, para descubrir que ya se encontraba levantado, por lo que ambos se fueron hacia la escuela, y en el camino se encontraron con Riku, quien con el hecho de haberse cambiado a la mañana solo los despidió para citarlos como a diario en el parque de la ciudad.

Al parecer, cuando ambos chicos salieron de la casa, la chica tomó de la mano al castaño, hasta que vio a Riku, que fue cuando le soltó.

Riku se había dado cuenta de ello, pero no quiso pensar nada mas, además el que tenía que decidir era Sora y no él.

Saliendo de clases como siempre los tres permanecían sentados en la mesa favorita de aquel parque en la ciudad, Sora frente a Kairi, y Riku al lado izquierdo de Sora. Ambos platicaban sobre las situaciones recientes de la semana, y esta vez el tema principal había sido la extraña fiebre de Sora.

--¿Pero no fue curioso que se haya recuperado tan rápido?

--mas bien lo raro fueron las heridas, jamás había visto algo asi en mi vida

--¿De que hablan, chicos?—al parecer el castaño no tenía memoria sobre lo que le había pasado.

--Pues si fue algo sumamente raro

--Pero alégrate que sobrevivió

--Si no ya no tendrías a quien molestar, ¿verdad?—ambos se miraban cómplices y comenzaban a reírse

--Oigan, no me excluyan ¿de que hablan?

--De tu viaje a las estrellas, tonto—le decía burlón el mayor, para después levantarse de la mesita y alejarse de ellos, para dirigirse al mostrador y pagar la cuenta de las malteadas que se habían tomado.

--¿Viajé a las estrellas? o.O

--No le hagas caso, solo está jugando, lo que pasa es que…tuviste una fuerte fiebre

--además de extraños sucesos que comenzaron con raros jadeos y ruidos—seguía burlándose, para ver si lo asustaba

--o-O

--Te veías muy agitado, y por mas que queríamos saber que pasaba mas te acelerabas—le miraba con ojos de malicia, mientras que en vez de conseguir que el menor se asustara conseguía hacer que se sonrojara de tan solo imaginar el estado en el que estaba--¡justo como estas ahorita, solo que mas intensamente, Sora!

--O//O—ambos chicos, la chica y el mayor, se soltaron a carcajadas al ver la cara del menor--¡Ja, ja, ja!—el otro simplemente se tocaba las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza

--¡dejen de reírse //!, ¡me largo, no los soporto!

--no, quédate, si yo ya me iba

--¿o.O, a donde?—preguntaban en coro la chica y el castaño

--tengo cosas importantes en que pensar

--¿mas importantes que nosotros?—le miraba desafiante el castaño

--si, Sora, mas importantes que ustedes—le devolvía el desafío burlonamente.

--¡con que en ese plan andamos, eeh, vale, hasta nunca, señor comedia!—se cruzaba de brazos el castaño, fingiendo con una mueca de molestia, sabiendo bien Riku que no estaba enojado, si no sentido, y eso le agradaba, por que sabía que sentía atracción por él.

--¡Ja, ja, ja, comedia la que tienes en tus ojos, tonto!—se metía las manos a los bolsillos y se colgaba la mochila al hombro, para marcharse del parque y dejar solos a sus "amiguitos"

_Vistlip_

Pasada la tarde, llego obviamente la noche, y nos acompañó a darle una visita a la habitación de cierto castaño, que al parecer había comenzado a soñar con las estrellas y la Luna.

--[¿Qué habrá sido eso tan importante en que pensaría Riku?...Me pregunto si tendrá que ver…conmigo] —de pronto un leve sonrojo pintó sus mejillas, y recordando las burlonas palabras del peli-plateado se imaginó tal y como él lo había descrito, solo que esta vez, los gemidos y jadeos provenían a causa de las sensaciones que el peli-plateado le causaba al rozar con su cuerpo.

--[¡Demonios, en que estoy pensando!]—se revolvía los cabellos, para después atender el llamado de su madre a cenar.

Durante toda la noche tuvo un extraño sueño, referente a lo que hace rato había pensado, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa suya terminó mojado, cosa que la madre, al despertarlo notó, no lo regañó por mojar la cama, pero si por que siempre era ella la que lavaba las sábanas, así que lo puso a que las lavara antes de irse a la escuela.

--[¡Como pasó, si hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo!]—ciertamente, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de un caso totalmente distinto.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró en la entrada por coincidencia a la chica, quien al saludarle le comentó que anoche Riku le había llamado para citarlos al llegar a clases, por que tenía algo importante que comentarles a los dos. Eso le extrañó un poco al castaño, pero quiso pensar que todo estaba bien.

A la hora del receso ambos se vieron en ese su árbol favorito, y entre naranjas Riku comenzó con la rápida plática.

--Me ausentaré de clases por un tiempo

--o-o—ambos se habían sorprendido mucho, pues Riku no era el tipo de personas que reprobara materias, ya que era muy aplicado y disciplinado en cuanto a la escuela se refería.

--¿Te encuentras bien?

--Si, no te preocupes, son asuntos demasiado personales, que prefiero no contarles, por que no quiero que se inmiscuyan en problemas graves. Así que hoy será el único día que me verán por los pasillos del instituto.

--Entendemos—le respondía la chica por los dos, siendo que el castaño no se veía muy contento y convencido con la idea de no tener que verlo tan seguido. Así que en cuanto sonó la chicharra para entrar a las siguientes clases, Sora alcanzó a Riku, y sin que Kairi lo supiera lo citó a la hora de la salida para platicar más a fondo con él. Si no les quería decir nada, por que pensaba que era por temor a Kairi y sus frágiles sentimientos, entonces le sacaría él mismo las palabras a solas. Pero al parecer se había equivocado, pues Riku no era así como él lo imaginaba, ya que cuando llegó la hora de la salida, no se presentó en el lugar que habían quedado, en lugar de eso, muy cerca del naranjo le dejó una nota al castaño, rompiéndole el corazón…

_No me vuelvas a buscar, Sora, la razón por la que los cité a ambos era para despedirme sin miramientos, no quiero mas secretos entre los tres…tal ves, sea duro para ti…aceptar que ya no me tendrás mas a tu lado…no te daré razones, por que siento que no lo entenderás…ambos sabemos lo lento que eres para procesar las situaciones…_

_Nos vemos, no se cuando, pero no me busques…despídete de aquellos días, tal ves para siempre._

_Riku_

_Cascada – Can't stop the rain_

--[¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ¿y-ya no nos volveremos…a ver?]—de un instante a otro cerró sus puños, y rompió en pedacitos, molesto, la carta del mayor, para salir corriendo del lugar, directo hacia la casa de Riku, posiblemente ahí se encontraría si se trataba de un viaje permanente, empacando sus cosas.

Cuando tocó a la puerta descubrió que esta se encontraba abierta, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entró y comenzó a buscarlo, hasta encontrarlo en el patio, al parecer recogiendo algunas flores de cerezo de sus árboles.

--sabía que no te sería suficiente con eso, ¿verdad?—lo miraba seriamente, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

--¡Por que!, ¡Por que haces esto!, ¡Que es lo que me estás dando a entender, si sabes…si sabes que soy tan lento…por que no me lo explicas frente…a frente!—se encogía de hombros, agachando la cabeza, para empezar a llorar, pero justo antes de que comenzaran a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, Riku se le acercó lo suficiente, tocando sus hombros, y comenzó a hablar…

--De nada sirven las lágrimas, ¿Sabes?, que débil eres, Sora. Te dije que no lo hicieras, que no te apegaras a mí, por que sabrías lo doloroso que sería el dejarme ir.

--¡Por que no iba a hacerlo…Riku yo…yo…!

--No te necesito mas, Sora, ¡no entiendes eso!, ¡desaparece de mi vida, nunca fuiste alguien…especial en ella!—dicho esto le soltó los hombros y lo miró fríamente, para después dejar que cayera al suelo de la sorpresa, con ojos demasiado abiertos…finalmente, las últimas palabras que Riku tanto estaba esperando habían salido a la luz, en no muy buen momento, pero lo había logrado, había tocado profundamente el corazón de Sora.

--¡Espera!, ¡No te vayas, por favor!... ¡Te amo!

--o-o

--Mas de lo que imaginé…anoche…te soñé…no…no pensé que esto pasaría. ¡Niégaselo a mi corazón, si te vas hazle entender que no se puede!—le gritaba entre lágrimas, totalmente furioso--¡dile como olvidarte, Riku!, Dile…por que yo no puedo—comenzó a sollozar, aún con la mirada agachada, y tirado de rodillas en el suelo.

--[No puedo, Sora, por que yo también estoy enamorado de ti…mas tiempo del que tu lo descubriste]—sin responder a sus suplicas y llanto siguió caminando, para entrar a la casa y alejarse del menor.

--[¡Por que, por que ahora que lo descubrí!, ¡Por que te vas, Riku!]—comenzaba a golpear el piso totalmente enojado, sin dejar de apretarse el corazón por el dolor tan profundo que sentía, dolor que solo quienes eran atrapados por el amor sentían.

Desde ese día no lo volvió a ver, y al llegar a casa, sin expresión alguna en su rostro subió directo a su habitación, para encerrarse eternamente entre sus pensamientos y las almohadas de su cama.

Para alguien parecía un poco simple ver que algo así ocurriera, las palabras no te afectaban, pues tu no eras el dueño de aquellos sentimientos, en cambio, quien si pertenecía a ellos se sentía desvanecer, por que la sensación de pérdida dolía mas que una daga enterrada en el corazón.

No volvió a sonreír por una larga semana, y al inicio de la misma todos dejaron de saber de él. Kairi lo vio por última vez cerca de la isla, con el uniforme puesto, y los pies descalzos, una última sonrisa le hizo entender que el chico no estaba bien. Y cuando quiso acudir a su ayuda para consolarlo, lo vio repentinamente desaparecer, en un parpadear de ojos, ¿A dónde se había ido?, una carta tirada entre la arena lo explicaba.

"_Un nuevo peligro se cierne en el reino de corazones, y solo tu eres capaz de desvanecer toda amenaza…_

_Queda bajo tu decisión atender a esta carta, pero si no lo haces sabrás el error que cometerás por ello…_

_Tu destino cambiaría para siempre...Piénsalo, Sora."_

_Axel _

¿Quién haría semejante aviso al portador de la keyblade?, no sonaba como el rey. Pero solo Sora tenía la respuesta a ello.

Habiendo intentado detenerlo de seguir mas allá de las aguas del océano, no consiguió que el chico mirara hacia atrás, y la chica se quedó con la carta entre las manos, y su collar tirado en la arena.

A todo esto no se quedaría callada, pero no dejaba de pensar y sospechar que el culpable de todo esto había sido cierto peli-plateado, que ahora yacía alejado de la realidad bajo el árbol de cerezo de su casa.

--¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿No sabes el error que acabas de cometer?—la chica lucía molesta, por el comportamiento de su amigo, y quería explicaciones al por que de aquella discusión en la escuela.

--Por que ya no quiero que por mi culpa se meta en más problemas

--¡Pues por tu culpa ya lo ha hecho!

--¿A que te refieres?—yacía sentado, a la sombra del árbol, y jugando con flores de cerezo entre sus manos.

--Rompió la promesa que hicimos, y se marchó de nueva cuenta hacia el sendero del reino de corazones.

--Pero eso es imposible, hace tiempo que no recibimos noticias del rey.

--¿De quien es esta carta?—se la mostró al mayor, y extrañamente supo ver de quien se trataba el responsable.

--[¡Tu! o-o] —Lo conocía, pero solo en memorias de Roxas y Sora, desde la primera vez que visitó el castillo del olvido y conoció a los miembros de la organización XIII, sobre todo por que nadie mas aparte de él tenía esa firma, que viéndola así parecía un acertijo--¿Cuándo se fue?

--Ayer por la tarde

--[Esto no está bien…pensé que podría evitar que siguieras peleando, Sora]

--¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntaba con aire de preocupación.

--No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a su regreso, y desearle suerte, mientras que en la escuela, tendremos que inventar una buena excusa para su ausencia, no sabemos cuanto tiempo esté fuera. El tiempo aquí es distinto al de allá, aquí una semana corresponde a un solo día en Kingdom Hearts.

Pensaron que podrían ralentizar el tiempo de espera para la escuela y los amigos de Sora, y ciertamente lo habían conseguido, con la ayuda del rey Mickey y su magia.

Y mientras tanto, los días en la vida de Riku transcurrían uno a uno, sin dejar de culparse por la manera en que lo había alejado de su lado, sabía que era ya imposible hacerlo, por que se había enamorado de él, pero sentía que era lo mejor, por que él era toda oscuridad para el corazón de alguien como Sora. No deseaba hacerle mas daño que el de romperle el corazón, para que así le odiara por el resto de su vida, y no quisiera saber mas de él.

Ahora, quien sufría las consecuencias de todo era él, sabiendo de palabras del mismo Sora, que ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que el menor mismo también se había enamorado de él…

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. Una promesa rota,sentimientos que ahogan

Holaaaaa!, mis queridos Kingdom fanaticos, espero que les esté gustando este fic -_n.

y PERDOOONN!, por no haber actualizado antes, es que con esto de la escuela

Dero: Tratando de entrar como siempre!

Tu callate! a fin de cuentas entre, eso es lo bueno n.n, por fin me quede, asi que ps estuve algo ocupadilla, pero de todos modos espero que le sigan dando una oportunidad mas a este fantabuloso fic onegaiiii, minna-san! ó_ò, se los agradeceria de TODO CORAZON, enserio.

En esta ocasion les traigo un medio lemon, jeje, por que no esta completo, es decir, el ritual no es completo, si quieren saber a que me refiero, mejor leanlo por ustedes mismos, mis queridos lectores -_n.

* * *

Parejas: RikuxSora, Soroku (Roxas x Sora)

NA: En este capitulo predomina el Soroku, n_n, asi que espero no decepcionar a la mayoria, y para quienes gustan de esta parejita pues espero que les guste mi medio lemon, XD

ups! O_O, ya les dije de quien se trataba el medio lemon, ñ-ñU, jeje, espero que igual les siga gustando, je.

Bueno, como ando corta de tiempo, pues estoy en mi work, ñ.ñU, hasta aqui le dejo, esperando ansiosa sus reviews, criticas, y si son asuntos sobre mi mala ortografia, o que X personaje no esta bien descrito o escrito, haganmelo saber por MP, se los agradeceria -_n, no me gustaria que a causa de un error mio todos se enteraran lo mala escritora que soy, y ps terminara perdiendo fans u_u.

COMENZEEEEEMOOOSSSS!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Una promesa rota**_

_**Sensaciones y sentimientos que ahogan**_

_My world-Three doors down_

Y mientras uno velaba y sufría la eternidad sin el otro, el otro apenas entrando al reino de los corazones supo donde se encontraba, aunque se le había hecho extraño que "cierta" persona le mandara esa carta para pedirle ayuda, aunque por lo visto lo que decía si parecía ir enserio.

-¡Ah, entonces si viniste!, me alegro por eso, y por él—le respondía el pelirrojo, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo (la manera en la que siempre iba de mundo en mundo parecía ser así, cayendo de la nada)

-¿El?—aún lucía muy deprimido, pero no por eso dejaría que el mundo se acabara, sin importarle que el suyo si él ayudaría a toda costa a quien le necesitara

-Si, tu otro yo, ¿recuerdas lo riesgoso que te mencione en la carta que sería si decidías no venir?, si él muere tu desaparecerás.

Aún sin saber quien era exactamente "él", con la ayuda de Axel fue como logró aclarar su duda, al subirlo a sus hombros para que observara por la pequeña ventana de lo que parecía ser un calabozo o algo así.

-Nunca antes había visto semejante cuarto en lugar como este

-¿Verdad?, yo pensé lo mismo, pero sin embargo, hasta que supe que él se encontraba ahí, ya me lo empecé a creer.

-¡ya, enserio, quien es él!...O-O—sus ojos no creían lo que veían, la persona que yacía dentro de ese "calabozo" era la misma que había soñado la semana pasada: Roxas.

-¿P-por que esta ahí?

-Ellos nos descubrieron…verás, Sora, nosotros parecíamos ser los únicos que…teníamos un corazón. Es extraño, lo se, pero así tan de pronto lo descubrimos…yo no podía estar sin él, y él no podía estar sin mi—eso le recordó a la relación que llevaba con aquella persona que le había roto el corazón hasta ayer.

-oye, ¿antes te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿huh? o-O

-Te noto algo… ¿apagado?, ¿te sucedió algo?

-¡o-o, n-no es muy importante!, al menos para el resto del mundo no u-u…pero estoy bien, je, no te preocupes, ya se me pasará—le sonreía un poco, para tranquilizarlo, a sabiendas de que con esa triste sonrisa no convencía a nadie.

-¡Bueno, si tu lo dices!

Después de mostrarle la razón de su llamado, lo guió al interior del castillo, dentro de su habitación, la número 8, donde platicando un poco con él acerca de lo que había pasado lo convenció de que le ayudara a recuperar al verdadero Roxas.

-Él ha perdido sus memorias, o mas bien se encuentra a salvo dentro de ellas, sabemos que es malo que se quede ahí por mucho tiempo, terminara por gustarle el ambiente y ya no querrá abrir los ojos a la verdadera realidad. Se está defendiendo de los experimentos que ellos realizan en su cuerpo, pero…también se quiere olvidar de la realidad por completo; él ya ha perdido el deseo y toda esperanza de vivir, Sora. hice de todo para convencerlo, pero no lo conseguí, al menos espero que tu si puedas, tu que lo conoces mejor que yo.

-¿P-pero como?, lo único que se de él lo aprendí a lo largo de mi viaje durante los mundos, nada mas.

-No, Sora, tu alma es también en parte suya, no lo sabes, pero él tiene cierta conexión contigo, es por eso que sus mundos son similares. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que cruzaste un portal distinto en Twilight town al original?, y después, regresando al original encontraste los restos que él había dejado al destruir parte de las computadoras de Diz. Tú y Roxas son muy similares, es por eso que te he pedido ayuda.

-¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?

-Te puedo llevar dentro de sus memorias, y lo traerás de vuelta, después de haberlo convencido, claro.

Regresaron de nueva cuenta al lugar donde yacía el rubio, y fuera de aquella habitación Axel abrió un portal para transportar a Sora dentro del mundo de las memorias de Roxas.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

-¿Abrir portales?

-No, entrar a las memorias de Roxas

-Por que el me dio su corazón, o el poco que le quedaba. Tienes dos días, que ahí en sus memorias son 2 semanas, para convencerlo y traerlo de vuelta aquí.

-De acuerdo—le decía, mientras metía un pie y enseguida el otro al portal.

-Confío en ti, Sora

Habiendo entrado al portal, instantes después fue transportado a Twilight Town, cayendo de nueva cuenta desde el cielo al suelo.

-[¡Esto se me ha hecho costumbre, algún día terminaré partiéndome la cabeza de tanto golpe! ñ-ñ]

Luego de levantarse comenzó a divisar cada parte del lugar en el que se encontraba, para posiblemente ver si encontraba a los amigos de Roxas.

-[Hace tiempo había visitado este sitio, así que, en algún lugar se encuentra el pequeño escondite de ellos, ¿pero donde?, ya hace tiempo que pasé por aquí]

Mientras caminaba, sin fijarse bien por donde iba, pues buscaba el escondite, por detrás de él alguien se topó con él, asustándolo un poco.

-¡o. o, ay, p-perdón!

-¡Perdón!, ¡T-tu! o_o

-¡Hayner!

-¡Sora, hola!—un abrazo por parte del mayor le alegró mucho, pero le sorprendió un poco el saber que se acordaba de él, pues ya hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba la ciudad.

De un momento a otro se la pasó platicando con ellos, hasta preguntarles por el rubio, quien al parecer en esos instantes había llegado.

-Lo siento, creo que llego un poco tarde

-¡ah, no te preocupes!—le decía Pence, y Hayner lo invitó a pasar para presentarle a Sora, que al parecer era alguien desconocido para Roxas.

-Roxas, él es Sora, un viejo amigo que conocimos cuando tu te fuiste de viaje.

-o.o, ho-hola, mucho gusto—se estrecharon las manos, y Sora, en señal de alegría le sonrió, cosa que le sorprendió mucho al rubio, pues sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte.

-¿Nos conocemos?—le preguntaba de tal manera que solo él lo escuchaba

-Si…solo que tú no me recuerdas—le sonreía muy confiado el castaño

-¡Bueno, bueno, basta de saludos, o se van a hacer gays!—decía en forma de broma Hayner— ¡además, Sora, Roxas es mío!—le miraba burlón, mientras abrazaba del cuello al rubio.

-¡ñ/ñ, ah, Hayner, b-basta!—el rubio solo se sonrojaba de la pena. Mientras que los otros solo se soltaban riendo.

-Bueno, chicos, por que no vamos y le enseñamos a Sora la torre del reloj, nuestro lugar favorito—decía Olette, muy entusiasmada con la idea de tener de nuevo a Sora, y con más razón a Roxas acompañándoles.

-¡Me parece perfecto!—respondía Pence, tomando de la mano a Hayner para alejarlo de Roxas, mientras que el rubio solo se sonrojaba y sonreía nervioso ante la mirada del castaño. Este último solo le sonreía a manera de complicidad.

Al haber llegado y acomodándose a la torre todos juntos, Roxas fue el primero en mostrarle la ciudad al castaño, por ordenes de Hayner, ya que el "pequeño" rubio aún seguía muy apenado por lo de hace instantes.

-¡Por que no comienzas tu, Roxas, muéstrale tus lugares favoritos de la ciudad a Sora!

-¡c-claro! [¬¬], Mira, Sora, ese edificio de grandes torres es la catedral

-¡Woow, jamás había visto semejante construcción en mi vida!—decía ilusionado el castaño.

-Y aquél otro que yace a dos cuadras atrás de la misma es la tienda de accesorios

-Donde Hayner y nosotros vamos a comprar herramientas para los torneos de Struggle—comentaba Pence—Por cierto, Sora, ¿te gustaría alguna vez participar con nosotros a uno de esos torneos?

-Suena interesante, ¿Por qué no?

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?—preguntaba la chica

-mmh, no lo se, creo que dos semanas

-Me parece bien, además el torneo es este lunes después de clases—decía Hayner haciendo cálculos con el tiempo—tendrás tiempo para prepararte para ese entonces, dile a Roxas que te enseñe

-¡Pero no te confíes mucho de él, je, es muy astuto!—se burlaba Pence, y los otros dos chicos le seguían la corriente

-¡Basta!, no les hagas caso, Sora, no seré tan duro con vos—le sonreía.

-Je, esta bien, no importa—se rascaba la cabeza un poco nervioso.

La primera semana, en compañía de los demás, Sora parecía divertirse mucho, pero no olvidaba la misión que principalmente tenía ahí, así que llegado el crepúsculo Roxas le invitó a la torre del reloj, para platicar un poco mas acerca de su llegada.

Para Roxas el ver a Sora era como si fuera la primera vez que lo conocía, aunque a diferencia de Sora no.

Al principio la platica marchaba bien, sin tomar en cuenta que Axel también entraría en ella, puesto que a mitad de la misma las palabras que Sora decía se le empezaban a hacer familiares al rubio.

-Este lugar siempre me gustó, y no se por que, pero siento que ya mucho antes había estado aquí, con…alguien mas.

-Yo también lo siento así, Roxas

-¿eh? o.O, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya antes había estado en esta ciudad también, pero no en este sitio de la torre, estaba en tu lugar. También compartía el crepúsculo con alguien mas, alguien que por lo visto hace tiempo que no veo…seguro que ya no se acuerda de mi…¿O si?—ese "o si" había sonado muy extraño, sin contar la mirada tan penetrante que Sora le ponía al rubio, haciendo que este inconscientemente se sonrojara, y viera en los ojos del castaño a alguien muy conocido para él. Un pedazo de visiones le vino tan de repente a la cabeza:

_En el crepúsculo de aquella tarde, él yacía sentado en la torre del reloj, con el que parecía ser un chico de pelirrojos cabellos y sonrisa traviesamente seductora._

Cada palabra que articulaba Sora, era cada visión y significado para el rubio.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?, desde hace tiempo que le extraño

_Esa extraña persona yacía, al igual que él comiendo una paleta de su sabor favorito, sal marina._

-¿Cómo se la estará pasando?

_-No seas timido, Roxas, o si no se te pintaran las mejillas_

-[¡o-o!, por que…suena tan…familiar…su voz]

-_Y parecerá que estas enfermo…aunque pensándolo bien…lo estás, ¿no?_

-[¿Q-que me está pasando, por que hace tanto calor aquí?]—sus mejillas se pintaban por el solo hecho de ver los labios en movimiento del castaño.

-_Estas enfermo…de amor—le sonreía picara y seductoramente._

-Amor…esa parecía ser nuestra palabra favorita

_De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo cerraba el espacio que había entre sus labios y los del rubio…para convertirlos en un beso._

-¡O-O! ¡a-ah!,-a la vez que recordaba ese beso, sus latidos se intensificaban mas, y no dejaba de ver los brillantes y apetecibles labios del castaño- este…¡Ya es tarde!, ¡p-por que no regresamos a casa…m-mi madre se preocupará!—tanto asi interrumpió la conversación que el castaño se sorprendió un poco por el comportamiento del rubio, como si hubiera estado en trance un largo rato.

-¿Pasó algo?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¡q-quiero decir, te ves palido!—le decía el castaño, acercándose sin pensarlo al rostro del rubio mismo, y tocarle la frente para ver si no se había enfermado. El rubio reaccionó instintivamente y le retiró bruscamente la mano, algo asustado se paró y se fue de su lado.

-¡O_O, e-estoy bien, BIEN, de-de veras!

Se marchó de la torre, dejando dubitativo al castaño, quien al seguirle los pasos parecía estar correteándolo.

Al llegar a casa del rubio todo se calmó, y antes de tocar la puerta el rubio le comentó a Sora como era su madre, para que no se asustara si acaso lo llegaba a tratar tan efusivamente por lo lindo que se veía.

-Solo espero que se lleven bien estas dos semanas que estarás aquí, y que sepas que siempre será tu casa aquí—le sonreía como el amigo en el que se había convertido. El castaño alegre asentía, esperando a ver como era la madre de su "nuevo" amigo.

Al tocar la perilla y girarla inmediatamente la puerta se les abrió, del otro estaba una madre muy molesta con su "pequeño" por que al parecer no le había avisado que llegaría mas tarde de lo acostumbrado a casa.

-¡Roxas!, ¡me debes una explicación por tu tardanza, jovencito, ahora entra a la casa!—lo jalaba del antebrazo.

-¡Ay, d-de acuerdo, pero deja de jalarme así! ¡S-se preocupa de mas, ya sabes como son las madres!—decía nervioso por la pequeña actuación de "mami".

-[Je, si, mi madre se ha vuelto así también]—seguía sonriendo, con las manos en la cabeza, listo para entrar a la casa, y cerrar tras de si la puerta.

Un pequeño momento de discusión entre madre e hijo se hizo presente en la sala, hasta que al final, después de presentarle a su nuevo amigo la madre se calmó, y tal y como se esperaba corrió a abrazar al castaño, muy cariñosamente.

-¡Ah, eres una lindura!

-[¡o/o, s-si que es fuerte!]—pensaba el castaño entre risitas y un poco incomodo.

Después de media noche (por asi decirlo) de platica se dirigieron al comedor, donde la madre del rubio les colocó la cena de ese día. Sora parecía disfrutar tanto en casa de Roxas que el rubio mismo se sorprendió de ver que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan atento y simpático como el (su madre no dejaba que muy a menudo trajera a sus amigos a casa, quizá de una u otra forma les habían sacado mala fama en el barrio, cuando en realidad no eran nada malos)

Llegada la hora de dormir ambos subieron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación del rubio, donde su madre nuevamente estuvo presente, colocándole sabanas y cobijas en el pequeño sofá cama a Sora.

Durante un pequeño rato ambos platicaron entretenidos durante la noche, sin dejar de lado las carcajadas, para finalmente apagar luces y entregarse al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse, para sorpresa de mamá, fue Sora (aún así aunque fuese fin de semana Roxas siempre se levantaba temprano, pero esta vez parecía ser lo contrario), quien muy animado bajó a ayudar en la cocina, para después subir y levantar al rubio, que al verlo tan a gusto durmiendo pintó sus mejillas de un tenue rosado, pues imaginó lo maravilloso que sería ver dormir así a "aquella persona" que tan deprimido lo tenía.

-[ojala y no hubiera sido así…te extraño, Riku] —agachaba la mirada, un poco triste. Entonces agarró la onda y se acercó más al rubio, para buscar como despertarlo.

Primero le dio palmaditas en las mejillas, quizá no tenía el sueño tan pesado, pero el rubio mismo le alejó las manos y se acurrucó un poco mas bajo las sabanas; entonces recurrió a los almohadazos y ni aun así hizo que el mayor se levantara.

-¡Mamá, es fin de semana, déjame dormir!—lucía molesto, pero con los ojos aún cerrados.

-[¿o. O, siempre pasa esto?] ¡Oe, Roxas, levanta, ya son las 10!—no consiguió levantarlo, hasta que se subió encima de él y comenzó a zarandearlo, el rubio por fin abrió los ojos, y teniendo tan cerca a Sora recordó aquella vergonzosa situación en la torre y pegó tremendo grito, tumbando del susto a Sora de la cama.

Lo último que hizo fue tallarse los ojos, recorrió la cama y agachándose hacia el suelo le dio la mano al castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-S-si, je, je—reía nerviosamente—[como nunca ñ-ñU]

Bajando por fin a almorzar el rubio se acomodó en la mesa, con un poco de flojera aún en el rostro, mamá le dio un beso y le revolvió los cabellos para despertarlo un poco más.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!

-¡B-basta, mamá!

-¡ah, si, je, lo olvidé, hay visitas!

-[¡como si no lo hubiera notado ¬¬!]

Terminando el almuerzo se dieron una ducha, y mientras Roxas lo hacía Sora recogía la habitación, para sorpresa del rubio el castaño se veía muy hacendoso esa mañana (con delantal y todo, XD)

-¡o-o!, ¿Así eres en tu casa?

-je, no, pero me dio la idea de ayudarle a tu madre, después de todo he sido invitado a tu casa, y esta es mi manera de agradecerlo (NA: ¿no lo puse muy educado? ñ-ñ, creo que me pasé un poco, je, je)

-vale, tienes razón—sonreía, para después darle la toalla que usaría el castaño para su ducha.

Por primera vez veía tan reluciente su habitación, puesto que solo su madre y él recogían, ahora todo tenía un aire distinto.

Terminado el aseo salieron al mercado a comprar encargos que la mamá del rubio les pidió para la comida de hoy (tenía planeado hacer la mejor de las comidas para complacer a Sora, tanto así que el rubio se había sorprendido mucho)

-se ve que le agradaste mucho, Sora—decía el rubio, con la lista de las compras en las manos

-si, eso creo, ¿pero que acaso no es así con todos tus amigos?—se colocaba las manos en la cabeza.

-antes, ahora no, el grupo de calle de Seifer y compañía nos sacaron mala fama un día, y ahora mi madre se cree todos los rumores que rondan por la colonia—Sora conocía a Seifer por sus recuerdos, pero Roxas no había reparado en eso, no llegó a pensar que Sora ni siquiera lo conocía (según pensaba él)

-¡ah, perdón!, te hablé de él muy familiarmente, ni siquiera lo conoces

-ah, descuida, luego lo haré, aunque tengo una idea de cómo ha de ser [la mas remota idea] —sonreía para si.

Instantes después, y mientras ambos observaban cuidadosamente la lista de mandados, se toparon con "cierta" persona, la cual venia algo encarrerado, pues venía corriendo.

-¡Fíjate, mocoso!—decía cierto fortachón (Seifer) sin dejar de correr.

-¡o-o!—Ambos, Sora y Roxas yacían en el suelo de la sorpresa. Para Sora más, quien no lo vio venir.

-Maldito Seifer, ¡Me las vas a pagar!—decía molesto el rubio, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose, para después darle una mano a su nuevo amigo-¿Estas bien?

-S-si, ¡que fue eso, e-ese era Seifer!—se sorprendió por la prisa que llevaba.

-Si, je, mala forma de presentártelo, pero ya lo viste.

Después de sacudirse y acomodarse la ropa continuaron con su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde comenzaron a buscar las primeras tiendas de abarrotes y despensa.

Al final terminaron con las manos llenas de bolsas. Por suerte llegaron sin rasguños en ellas a salvo a casa, y mamá inmediatamente les ayudó. Como recompensa por su ayuda les dio a cada uno dinero para que compraran paletas. Así ambos pasearon en patineta hacia la ciudad, a comprar helados y a buscar a Hayner y compañía.

Durante esas dos semanas Sora compartió todo tipo de momentos al lado de Roxas, momentos que nunca antes había imaginado que pasarían.

Iniciando la segunda semana Roxas parecía tenerle mas confianza al castaño, eso le serviría a Sora para poder empezar la misión que ahí tenía, así que la empezó en su casa, como todas las noches dormían juntos, quiso mostrarle al rubio lo que había al otro lado del espejo; lo dejó justo ahí, observándose al espejo detalladamente, mientras el castaño mismo corría al baño (ya saben a que). Le dio claras instrucciones de lo que haría, y el rubio le hizo caso, un poco extrañado pero lo hizo.

-[¿Por qué quiere que me mire en el espejo?]—era un espejo de cuerpo completo. En esos instantes traía la pijama, listo para meterse a la cama. Cuando se enfocó en su reflejo, de un instante a otro pudo notar que había algo familiar en él, y se asustó cuando en su reflejo vio a Sora y no a él mismo. Cuando Sora llegó del baño lo encontró en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada sombría.

-¿Estas bien?—le preguntó tranquilamente. Y un minuto después se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, comenzó a platicarle-¿Qué viste en el espejo?—pero el rubio no le respondió hasta un rato mas.

-¿Es una broma?—lucía molesto por el tono de su voz, Sora se sorprendió un poco, y con mirada triste, pero alegre a la vez le respondió.

-No, no lo es. Al principio también me sentía así como tu, sin explicarme el por que todos me llamaban por tu nombre. Gracias a él supe por que es que tenemos tanta similitud.

-¿Quién es él?—quiso pensar que estaba hablando del pelirrojo.

-Mi mejor amigo, Riku—pero luego se decepcionó un poco de escuchar su respuesta—una vez me comentó…que tu eras parte de mí, como Xemnas lo era de Xehanort.

-¿Q-que yo soy tu…nobody?

-Si

-¡Pero eso es imposible, entonces por que…!

-¿Estas aquí?, la verdad ni eso lo se yo mismo, pero estoy seguro de que él si, después de todo, ha estado mas tiempo contigo—le sonreía.

-¿a quien te refieres?—ahora si algo le decía que tenía razón en su corazonada

-de Axel

-[¡o/o!]…no lo conozco…y no se de que me estas hablando—instantes después se levantó del suelo y se sacudió, para salir de la habitación hacia el baño, quizá una refrescada en la cara lo despertaría del "sueño" que acababa de ver en el espejo.

El castaño, habiendo dado el primer paso, y sin haber obtenido respuesta positiva alguna, se tiró en la cama, después se levantó, y dirigiéndose a la ventana apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos, mientras observaba hacia las estrellas.

-[es difícil olvidarte…sobre todo aquellas palabras que me dijiste] —de pronto comenzó a llorar, pero sin dejar de sonreír— [creo que después de todo…ya no seremos nada…ni siquiera amigos]

Un rato después el rubio entró nuevamente a la habitación, tan solo para irse a la cama, sin importarle ya si estuviera o no alguien mas en su habitación. A punto estaba de subir a su cama cuando encontró al castaño dormido en la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada a la bardita de la misma. Verlo así, tan sereno, hizo que se le pintaran las mejillas, por lo hermoso que se veía con la luz de la luna iluminándole el rostro; en esos instantes había recordado aquél momento en la torre del reloj, y aunque no se trataba del castaño mismo, si no de otra persona, al parecer el rubio había comenzado a fijarse mucho en él durante todos esos días.

-[Perdóname por haberte hablado asi. Estoy un poco confundido, es todo] —le sonreía, mientras subía a la cama y se acercaba a él para acomodarlo en su cama y recostarlo, ahí levantó las cobijas y lo tapó con ellas, después tomó el lugar de dormir de Sora y ahí se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar y levantarse fue Roxas, quien al ver tan dormido y con la baba caída al castaño se acercó a él y le lanzó con una almohada para despertarlo.

-Oe, levanta, Sora, ya es de día

-¡mph, déjame dormir un poco mas!—le decía con la almohada en la cara, hasta que agarrando la onda, pues el collar que traía lo estaba ahorcando, se levantó y se dio cuenta de que no se había cambiado de ropa durante la noche— ¿C-como llegué aquí?—se tallaba los ojos para quitarse todo rastro de sueño

-Te quedaste dormido en la ventana, observando la luna—decía el rubio mientras recogía parte de las ropas y cosas que estaban en el suelo de su habitación (ropas suyas y los zapatos de Sora)

-¡ah, si, ya me acordé!—de pronto agachó la mirada, en señal de tristeza, Roxas se acercó a él, y levantándole la barbilla le sonrió.

-No te pongas triste…aquí me tienes, para hacerte compañía

-¡o/o, s-si!—el castaño se sonrojó al ver las orbes del rubio.

Roxas no sabía con exactitud que era lo que lo había puesto así al castaño la noche anterior, solo sentía que lo mejor que podía darle, después de que él se volviera su amigo, era su compañía también. Muy a pesar de que de manera extraña se estaba enamorando de él (extraña por que ni siquiera lleva mucho de conocerle, o al menos eso pensaba él)

Después de arreglar un poco la habitación ambos bajaron a desayunar, con un saludo de mamá, un beso en su mejilla y un revolver de cabellos.

-¡Buenos días, mis niños!, ¿Cómo durmieron?

-Muy bien, gracias n_n—respondía el castaño, tan alegre como siempre, para comenzar a rezar por los alimentos diarios.

Terminando el desayuno como a diario desfilaron escaleras arriba de nuevo a la habitación del rubio, donde prepararon sus ropas para la ducha. El castaño por lo visto había traído la misma ropa desde que había llegado a la ciudad, por lo que Roxas había tomado la decisión de prestarle un poco de la suya, así que a diario se le veía a Sora con distintos cambios. Esta vez le prestó un pantalón beige con bolsas a los lados y una playera azul marino con mangas blancas, la playera tenía una frase escrita, cosa que al parecer no le gustaba mucho a Roxas.

-No le hagas caso al mensaje de la playera, mi madre me la compró por que le gustó mucho ¬¬

-¿Qué dice? o. O—comenzó a leerla.

"_I am the most handsome boy in the colony"_

-¡Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso, me imagino que todas las chicas te han de haber seguido cuando lo leyeron!

-¡¬¬, ni lo menciones, Olette se lo creyó y casi me seguía la primera vez que nos conocimos!

-No parece ser de ese tipo de chicas

-Le cambió el carácter por estar todo el tiempo con nosotros, pero si, si era así.

Después de una ducha cada uno salieron a la calle a divertirse un poco, antes de que llegara la hora de comer. Así que el rubio llevó a Sora a conocer la colonia donde vivían Hayner y compañía, ese día habían quedado de volverse a ver pues ya habían comenzado las inscripciones para el torneo de Struggle y todos se apuntarían.

Al llegar a casa de Pence el mismo los recibió y les presentó a sus hermanos pequeños, quien al parecer había ido a abrir la puerta junto con él. A continuación fueron a casa de Olette, donde la chica se encontraba en el jardín, regando las plantas de mamá, finalmente su madre les dio a los chicos unas limonadas y un poco de dinero para que compraran helados.

Al final llegaron a casa de Hayner, donde la mamá los hizo pasar hasta el patio, ahí lo encontraron con una espada de struggle en la mano y golpeando cuanta cosa tenía acomodada, una especie de entrenamiento que al parecer le servía mucho, si no por que era el campeón actual regional.

Cuando Pence se había acercado para regresarlo a la realidad casi pierde un ojo por tremendo espadazo que el mayor había dado al aire, todos se sorprendieron por la fuerza que tenía Hayner.

-¡Ah, lo siento, no te vi!, ¿Estás bien?

-Siempre logro esquivarte, pero algún día no tendré la oportunidad—decía un poco nervioso el pelinegro.

-¡Hola, Sora, y…mi amor!-se acercó al rubio y por detrás lo tomó, para jugar con él y hacer que se sonrojara

-¿s-siempre se llevan así?—preguntaba riendo nervioso el castaño a los otros chicos

-¡Ja, ja, ja, si, pero yo creo que Hayner se puso celoso cuando tu llegaste!—decían los otros dos, el castaño abría tremendos ojos por las palabras y de la sorpresa, pero no dejaba de reírse

-Claro que no es cierto, solo estaba jugando, Sora—le decía el mayor—además, aquí todos nos llevamos así, verdad, Pence—se acercaba al pelinegro

-¡ja, ja, ja, no te acerques mas!—reía nervioso, hasta que todos comenzaron a carcajearse.

Con el pasar de los días fue conociendo mas y mas a Hayner y compañía, ahora se había vuelto uno mas de los amigos en la bolita de Roxas, todos se divertían mucho enseñándole a Sora las costumbres que tenían. Sora los veía asistir a clases, y después de estas iba a recoger a Roxas a la puerta de la institución, para irse como a diario a la torre del reloj. De noche pasaba casi lo mismo, se volvían pura risa antes de dormir, y se cambiaban de ropa ambos en la misma habitación, parecían tenerse mas confianza, tanto asi que Roxas le ayudaba a ponerse la ropa al castaño, quien muy apenado trataba de negarse, hasta quedar ambos con el rostro a centímetros el uno del otro.

-¿e-estás bien?—le preguntaba el rubio, quien lo había visto ponerse como tomate ante la verdosa mirada del rubio mismo

-[¡O/O, p-por que reacciono asi!], ¡s-si! n/n

Esa la primera vez tan cerca el rubio no hizo nada, solo retrocedió para dejarlo cambiarse, pero la segunda vez cerró el espacio entre sus labios y los de Sora, plantándole un beso tal que le metió la lengua al castaño en su boca.

-[¡O/O!]-¡AH, ROXAS!, ¡q-que c-crees que estás haciendo!—lucía molesto, por que no imaginaba que su primer beso tendría que ser con alguien que no fuese Riku, así que cuando se limpió los labios, de solo recordar a Riku se le salieron las lágrimas (del coraje)

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención

Unos minutos de silencio los invadió, y el rubio tomó la palabra, para darle explicaciones al castaño

-C-Creo que…me estoy enamorando de ti. Sora—agachaba la mirada, un poco apenado el rubio, y el castaño ponía cara de O.O, al escuchar las palabras de Roxas. Estaba mal que eso pasara, por que ambos tenían dueño para su corazón, sobre todo por que ambos eran niños, y para Sora era la primera vez que experimentaba eso, al menos con Riku, que solo le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero no sabía si Riku igual le correspondía. Para Roxas eso ya era historia antigua, él parecía ser un experto en volver loco a alguien, puesto que siempre tenía a Axel a sus pies, pero desafortunadamente, el rubio mismo parecía no corresponder a los sentimientos del pelirrojo, o al menos todavía no los descubría.

-No…podemos hacerlo—el castaño también había sombreado la mirada, un poco sentido por romperle el corazón al rubio, el rubio lo comprendía, puesto que lo había visto llorar una noche, mas sin embargo, no sabía por quien lo hacía.

-si, lo se, tu tienes a alguien, ¿verdad?—solo le sonreía

-Tu también, Roxas—el castaño se le acercaba, para tomarlo de los hombros y abrazarlo

-P-pero…-el rubio no entendía las palabras del castaño.

-Es solo que ya no te acuerdas…por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a que regreses…a donde perteneces

-Gracias, Sora…pero aquí es a donde yo pertenezco

-¿Entonces, por que él siempre está en tus memorias?—le sonreía desafiante

-¡o/o, c-como lo sabes!—el rubio se tocaba las mejillas, un poco sonrojado

-Por que sos mi otra mitad—le sonreía inocentemente

Esa noche ambos durmieron en la misma cama, uno abrazando al otro (Sora a Roxas: NA –Se vería raro, je, que Sora se pusiera en el lugar del seme, pero no son pareja, así que yo creo que no hay problema, no? o.O. Luego les cambiaré los papeles), y el otro, dándole la espalda al primero trataba de olvidar sus sentimientos hacia el castaño.

Las dos semanas habían pasado, y Sora sentía que había fallado la misión, pero la mañana del día siguiente, para la tercera semana, el pelirrojo dentro de su mente le dio mas tiempo, imaginó que algunos obstáculos se le presentarían al castaño, así que tuvo mas paciencia para ello.

Así que comenzando la tercer semana, la feria llegó a la ciudad, eran vacaciones por fin, para el "mundo" de Roxas, y Sora quiso dar el ultimo paso, para darle una despedida adecuada a los recuerdos del rubio; no se despediría de él, por que se lo llevaría consigo.

Ambos, después de una ducha, y de arreglarse para la feria, bajaron a cenar, y después se despidieron de mamá, (seguramente llegarían tarde) saliendo a las 7:00 en punto de la casa del rubio, con rumbo a la estación central de trenes, donde Hayner y compañía les esperaban, ahí todos irían por helados y entrarían al terreno de la feria, donde comenzaban a ver los puestos ambulantes, se medían ropa, y compraban cuanta ropa encontraban (quien mas bien hacía eso era Olette, sobre todo, por que enamorada del mayor: Hayner, lo traía de aquí para allá vistiéndolo de todas formas, el rubio solo se sonrojaba ante tales actos, y Pence se carcajeaba, mientras que Sora y Roxas también, pero le seguían la corriente a Olette y le ayudaban a escoger prendas y accesorios para el mayor, quien muy molesto los sentenciaba)

Después venían los juegos mecánicos, y para finalizar unas cuantas vueltas a la feria y Sora parecía perder de poco en poco los ánimos, algo le decía a Roxas que la feria le había traído malos recuerdos al castaño.

-¿Sucede algo?, ¿Por qué dejaste de sonreír?—le preguntaba el rubio, quien al verlo con la mirada gacha le dio por abrazarlo, el castaño prefería olvidar ya si era correcto o no el tenerlo así de apegado a su lado. Ya no quería pensar en aquella persona, puesto que le había roto el corazón y parecía que ese era el asunto principal, que Sora lo olvidara. Eso lo entendió el castaño al ver el rostro, por pura memorización, del peli plateado reflejado en un pequeño charco; el peli plateado se había molestado con él al haberle roto el corazón, era señal de que lo que decía era muy enserio.

-[entonces no tiene caso…que me siga lastimando el corazón contigo] —así entonces, el castaño se aferró mas al cuerpo del rubio, y se desahogó con tremendos lagrimones.

Llegó el fin de la visita a la feria, y Sora se veía algo cansado, por lo visto así lo veían Hayner y los otros, así que le pidieron a Roxas se marchara primero, al día siguiente se volverían a ver como siempre en la torre del reloj, para despedir al castaño, que parecía ser que ya se le había terminado el tiempo de visita en la villa.

Durante el camino a casa, tomando el metro (¡lo que sea, no se que es!) Sora se la pasó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio, quien yacía viendo hacia el cielo, con ojos de preocupación y confusión. En su corazón tenía las lágrimas del castaño, pero en su mente aún tenía las visiones y memorias de aquel chico pelirrojo, por eso se veía tan con fundidamente triste.

Al llegar a casa ambos trataron de poner la mejor de las sonrisas, para que mamá no los regañara, pero en cuanto vio el muy fingido rostro del castaño supo darse cuenta de que algo les había pasado.

Roxas le tuvo que explicar ocultando de alguna manera lo que Sora estaba pasando, la mamá se convenció y no sospechó nada afortunadamente, así que para aliviarle las penas al castaño, preparó un delicioso te de manzanilla para el chico (NA: Delicioso por que me gusta mucho! .). Mientras Roxas subió con el en hombros hasta su habitación, donde lo colocó en su cama, y ahí se sentó a su lado, para acariciarle los cabellos; el castaño, con el rostro hundido entre almohadas no dejaba de llorar, por que seguía recordando a "aquella" persona.

-¡vamos, no llores, Sora!, lo que sea que te haya pasado, déjame saberlo…quiero ayudarte.

-¡Es que…me duele mucho, Roxas!—apenas se escuchaba su voz, muy alterada. Hasta que el rubio lo levantó y lo abrazó, haciendo que se sonrojara, después lo tomó de la barbilla, y regalándole su mas inocente e intensa mirada (recordemos que se había enamorado de él) le besó, Sora esta vez no se negó, y le siguió el juego profundizando mas el beso, como si realmente lo necesitara. Después de ese beso el rubio, tomando al castaño de los hombros, lo tumbó en la cama, donde sin dejar de besarlo pasó a su cuello, donde le dio de pequeños besos y mordiscos. El castaño comenzó a gemir de la excitación, y tomó al rubio por los hombros, para evitar que lo llegara a lastimar (era su primera vez haciendo ese tipo de cosas, y no sabía lo que se sentía, temía que llegase a lastimarlo la persona que se lo hiciera)

-¡D-despacio, Rox-xas!

-Confía en mi, no te voy a lastimar—le miraba con ojos soñadores y llenos de amor

Continuó esta vez desabrochándole la ropa que traía puesta, hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho, donde comenzó a besar y lamer los pezones del castaño. Este último lanzaba pequeños gemiditos de sus labios, sin dejar de sudar y llorar. Entonces, el rubio hizo que el castaño se levantara un poco, al momento de desabrocharle los pantalones y meterle la mano, para tocar y acariciar su zona más vulnerable. Sora se estremeció ante el contacto de los dedos del rubio, y comenzó a moverse poco a poco, acercándose al rubio, dándole señal de que diera el otro paso; entonces, el rubio le bajó un poco mas los pantalones (con todo y calzoncillos) y metió el miembro del castaño en su boca, comenzó a lamer la punta de su pene, para después comenzar a chuparlo lentamente, y cada vez mas rápido cuando Sora comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de los toques de la lengua del rubio.

-¡Ah…R-Roxas!

-¿Se siente bien?—le miraba fijamente el rubio, sin dejar de lamerle y chuparle mas y mas rápido

-¡e-está…ah…ah…c-caliente! /

-¿Quieres que vaya mas rápido?

-¡Ah…s-si…m-mas rápido!—entonces, al momento de acelerar sus movimientos, en el instante en que metió por completo el miembro del castaño a su boca, este último reaccionó y se vino, mojándole la cara al rubio después que retiró su boca.

-¡O/O, l-lo siento!—decía total y completamente avergonzado el castaño, tratando de limpiarle el rostro al rubio, quien con una pequeña risita se acercó nuevamente a él y le volvió a besar en los labios.

Lo siguiente Sora no se lo esperaba, que Roxas diera un movimiento mas para tocar aquella zona en el cuerpo del castaño, (que ciertamente él protegía, esperando a que Riku la descubriera) al momento en que vio de reojo como se desabrochaba y bajaba el pantalón, para entrar en el cuerpo del castaño.

-¡N-NO, ESPERA!—el castaño rápidamente se levantó, y abrazando al rubio, con lágrimas que volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas, le pidió se detuviera-¡no lo hagas, por favor!

-¿Q-que sucede?, ¿Te lastimé?

-N-no quiero que esa parte de mi se vaya…todavía—Roxas comprendía a que se refería, por lo que reaccionó sonrojándose mas—quiero…que él lo haga—sombreaba la mirada, para volver a sollozar, con el silencio que en la habitación reinaba.

-Te comprendo, entonces no seguiré mas—le sonreía nuevamente, besándole los ojos, para "beber" sus lágrimas.

Un momento pasó, y en cuanto el rubio se levantó, para mirarse una vez mas al espejo, descubrió que una mitad de él había cambiado, dividido su reflejo en dos, la mitad de su cuerpo le pertenecía a Sora, y la otra a él. Eso le sorprendió un poco, pero antes de sacarse esa duda, con ayuda de Sora, le preguntó al castaño mismo primero lo que ya antes se había cruzado por su mente al momento de volver a verlo a llorar.

-¿Me quieres contar…quien es "él", quien te tiene así?—el castaño se acomodó, y tan rápido se acomodó el pantalón y la ropa se sentó en la cama, cruzándose de piernas, ahí volteo al cielo por la ventana, y recordó aquél su lugar predilecto en su realidad, la isla en la que había nacido, ahí divisó, como a diario lo solía hacer, al dueño de su sufrimiento, sentado en aquel árbol, observando hacia el mar y la hermosa vista que ahí se fijaba.

-Su nombre es Riku

-¿Tu mejor amigo?—se sorprendía un poco, por que viéndolo así (ya que se había olvidado de su propia realidad, por estar mucho tiempo en esas memorias) era muy sorprendente el enamorarse de un chico, y dos, de tu propio amigo. Pero a la vez eso se le hacía maravilloso, por que desde hace tiempo habías tenido a la persona dueña de tu corazón a tu lado, aún sin saber lo mucho que le amabas, por que todavía no se descubrían esos sentimientos.

-Si. Él y yo solíamos pasarla siempre juntos en aquel su árbol favorito, en la isla en la que habíamos crecido. Él siempre fue así, tan frío cuando se hablaba del amor, yo en cambio parecía que no comprendía por que se ponía así, tal vez era demasiado inmaduro para comprender eso, como cuando me comentó que la fruta que ahí existía te ayudaba a juntarte con la persona amada. En ese entonces yo pensaba mucho en Kairi, nuestra amiga de infancia, y él igual, ambos estábamos de rivales en esta situación, hasta que sin embargo, como hace tiempo, mucho antes de conocerla a ella, descubrí que Riku ya había estado unido a mi mas que Kairi lo estaba, él ya se preocupaba por mi así, de "esa" manera, no lo supe comprender y entender hasta hoy, en esta época en mi realidad, que comprendí que aquellos momentos que pasaba con él los había comenzado a extrañar; una noche…lo soñé, pero…-sin pensarlo reaccionó y se sonrojo, cubriendo con sus manos "aquella" zona en sus pantalones (era tan sensible que simples pensamientos lo ponían en aprietos)—no fue un sueño así de normal, por que…ahí empecé a descubrir que también lo estaba deseando mi cuerpo.

Un día, el primero en que la primer semana de mi visita aquí empezó, él nos comentó a Kairi y a mi en la escuela que tomaría un viaje, al parecer permanente, yo no comprendí a que se refería, pero…creo que… ¡él no llegó a sentir lo mismo que yo, tal y como lo imaginaba en aquél entonces!, ¡tal vez…-volvió a llorar, lastimeramente—lo comprendí muy tarde, que en realidad…él nunca me amo de esa manera!—el rubio se acercó a él, y ahí parado muy cerca de la orilla de la cama lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Yo lo entiendo, pero mi corazón no!, ¡Y-y me duele mucho!—se aferraba a las ropas del rubio, casi enterrando sus uñas.

En unos momentos mas él se tranquilizó, y con un beso en la frente, por parte del rubio, el rubio mismo quiso saber ahora de la persona que había estado rondando todas esas tres semanas en su mente.

-Hasta ahora, me voy dando cuenta…de que en cuanto tu viniste él apareció en mis memorias…sin explicármelo se presentó, y sin comprenderlo aún, un mundo de visiones, todas ellas rotas, como piezas de rompecabezas, me han estado confundiendo mucho. ¿Quién es Axel?, ¿Acaso…también lo olvidé?—se miraba las palmas de las manos, muy confundido y con un dolor emocional que comenzaba a crecer en su corazón, cosa que extraña, pero comprensivamente, también sentía Sora.

-No por completo, por eso lo tienes en tu mente, y algo te está pidiendo que lo recuerdes

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-Ven conmigo, Roxas. He venido por ti, estas 3 semanas me sirvieron de mucho, para darme cuenta de lo perdido que estoy, es por eso, que sin ti lo estaré mas. No se mucho de Axel, solo se que pertenece, o pertenecía—se rascaba la cabeza—a una organización llamada la organización XIII, él y tu pertenecían a esa organización; él me pidió ayuda por medio de una carta, para rescatarte del interior de tus memorias, lo que ahorita estas viviendo no es real, son solo recuerdos que tienes en tu mente, recuerdos de hace tiempo, antes de que te convirtieras en un nobody. Avel me pidió ayuda, por que los de la organización los están persiguiendo para acabar con ustedes, ya que al parecer…un nobody no tiene corazón, y ustedes si. Ellos lo descubrieron y quieren desaparecerlos.

-o.o—Roxas no entendía mucho, pero por la manera en que Sora se lo contaba le dio a entender que se trataba de algo sumamente importante. Eso le ayudó a comprender que si salía de este efímero y tranquilo mundo tal vez no pasaría nada.

-Después de todo…ellos son solo memorias de mi pasado

-así es, así que no te preocupes por ellos, pues jamás sabrán que te fuiste, no si tu decides cambiar el curso de tus memorias para el momento en el que te vas.

Así lo planearon, y así lo hicieron, y esa misma noche, con ayuda de los poderes de la llave espada, que Roxas tenía en sus memorias, y extrañamente se encontraba en su armario, fue como al unirse ambos (Sora pegaba su espalda al frente del cuerpo de Roxas, y este mismo, por petición del castaño lo tomó de la cintura) y enterrarse la espada en la zona de sus corazones una luz destellante los iluminó y los llevó de vuelta a la verdadera realidad…

-[Gracias, Sora, por estar conmigo estas tres semanas, gracias por abrirme el corazón, y hacerme entender lo perdido que estaba al creer que todo esto era real]—esas palabras y pensamientos le llegaron al corazón al castaño, antes de que desvanecieran junto con la luz por completo…

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	4. Sueños rotos

Holi, Holá!, como estais mis queridos lectores y lectoras, mis amados críticos, y mis queridos amigos n-n.

Je, aproveché que tenía un día libre en mi horario escolar, para escribirles el siguiente capitulo de esta fantabulosa historia.

MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!

Me han hecho sentir feliz, y me hicieron saber que al parecer mis escritos tienen un buen lugar en su corazón, que vale la pena seguir escribiendo mis fics, al menos para todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores y seguidores -_n.

En esta ocasión, a las fans de Sorita kun, T.T, perdóneme el alma por lo todo lo que a continuación pasará. Fue triste, y dificilísimo para mi, el hacer este capitulo, pues se llevó todo mi tiempo, esfuerzo, y sobre todo sentimientos hacía mi amado Sorita, T.T

Espero que aún asi le guste un poco…

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Capitulo 3**_

El renacer de un héroe

Sueños rotos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Y así se comenzaron a romper mis sueños, cuando sentí que mi vida se desgarraba por dentro, al sentir los destructivos roces y caricias de aquellos sujetos vestidos de negro sobre mi ahora frágil cuerpo. ¡Por que, Riku, por que no me salvaste, por que no viniste al menos a salvar a quien siempre fue tu mejor amigo!, ¡acaso mi llamado no fue lo suficientemente grande!..._

Aquél castaño yacía ahora entre grilletes y pegado a la pared, en el mismo sitio en el que estaba apresado Roxas. Quien ahora sufría, lo que el rubio pudo haber pasado, era él, sintiendo como se le iba la vida y aquél sueño tan preciado que guardaba para Riku, en el interior de su cuerpo: su inocencia.

1 día antes…

_You – Nami Tamaki_

Al momento de ser transportados por la llave espada de vuelta a la realidad sus cuerpos se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes, asi que el primero en regresar había sido Roxas, quien ahora en brazos de Axel (igual de lastimado que él), yacía sufriendo y escupiendo sangre a causa de los achaques y golpes que le habían dado los de la organización en aquél calabozo. Axel al parecer no llegó a salvarlo a tiempo, y también sufrió los ataques de magia que le lanzaron en el transcurso fuera del castillo del olvido.

Llegaron a parar fuera del mismo lugar en el que Roxas se encontraba (solo que claro estaba, fuera del mismo), donde Axel prometió que esperaría al castaño con noticias del rubio. Por suerte las noticias le habían llegado mas rápido que el regreso del castaño, puesto que tenía de vuelta a Roxas despierto entre sus brazos.

-¡Roxas, Roxas, resiste, amigo!

-A-A-xel—decía el rubio ante la preocupada cara del mayor, tocándole las mejillas y comenzando a llorar, por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo solo y por que al parecer ya había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía hacia él; así comenzaron los tristes momentos de despedida para ambos.

-E-eres tu…s-siempre f-fuiste tu—le sonreía dulcemente, sin dejar de llorar—te extrañé m-mucho—ya se había acordado del dueño de aquellas visiones en su mente.

-Yo también, amigo, yo también—le besaba en la frente, y acariciaba sus cabellos, entonces el rubio le regreso aquella pequeña muestra de afecto besándole en los labios, cosa que sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo, quien ahora también llorando le respondió ese beso.

Un momento de silencio, entre ese beso, y el castaño apareció, encontrándolos así, uno besando al otro con tal insistencia. El castaño solo sonrío por ver que el rubio había recordado al fin todo.

-[Felicidades por tu recuperación, Roxas…será mejor que los deje solos]

A punto estaba de marcharse cuando al darse la vuelta y darles la espalda, el pelirrojo le pidió se quedara un poco mas. Eso le sirvió de mucho al castaño para saber como arreglárselas con los de la organización y salir si podía vivo del castillo del olvido (cosa que no esperaba era la gravedad del peligro)

-Gracias…p-por ayudarlo, Sora

-¡Ah, Axel!, ¿Estás bien? O-O—notó lo mucho que empezaba a sufrir por las heridas que se le habían hecho.

-Je, s-si, por mi n-no te preocupes, él es el que no está nada bien—apretaba los dientes del coraje y el dolor, por saber que no había llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo—creo que fue demasiado tarde

-entonces…fallé—sombreaba la mirada el castaño, un poco triste

-¡No, tu no tienes la culpa, Sora!, hi-hiciste un buen trabajo, y te lo a-gra-dezco mucho. Hay veces que el tiempo que tenemos, sobre todo en situaciones como esta, es muy poco, mas del que esperábamos—El castaño entonces, a petición del pelirrojo se acercó a donde ellos, y sosteniendo la mano del rubio entre las suyas el rubio mismo le agradeció el abrirle los ojos.

-G-gracias, S-So-ra

-o-o, n-no me lo agradezcas, para eso son los amigos—le sonreía sinceramente, a pesar de lo triste que se sentía, al ver que aquél sueño que había tenido se trataba de su futuro.

_Fight the blues – Hikaru Utada_

Un momento después, y ya habiendo agradecido demasiado, Sora, con paso decidido, se levantó del suelo, después de ver como ambos, Axel y Roxas se desvanecían juntos, cual polvo estelar (NA: XD, me salió de Saint Seiya), eso hizo que agachara por instantes la mirada, pero finalmente comenzó a caminar fuera de los terrenos del castillo; la única manera para infortunio suyo que tenia para salir era pasando sus pasillos nuevamente, aunque Axel le aseguró que el castillo no tenía nada de encantado, puesto que en realidad la única responsable de que Sora y sus amigos perdieran sus memorias había sido Naminé. Entonces eso ya no sería problema, el verdadero problema sería que no lo descubrieran los demás miembros de la organización. Pero cuando todo parecía ir bien, a mitad del camino Zexion lo encontró escalando por la barda de salida del castillo, eso hizo que al jalarlo de los pies el castaño cayera encima del azulado mismo, todos los demás miembros se enteraron también y corrieron a ayudarle, llevándose a Sora con ellos, atándolo a muñecas y pies, sobre todo tapándole la boca. El chico no pudo salir aparentemente de esa.

En el transcurso hacia lo que sería el piso mas alto de todos en el castillo, el castaño se hizo el inconsciente, hasta que al abrir los ojos descubrió que lo habían llevado a una habitación, que no estaba del todo mal, pero claro, le daba una mala corazonada, por que era raro que en vez de llevarlo amordazado hacia un lugar de castigo o interrogación lo llevaran a una cálida habitación, donde al colocarlo aún así (amarrado de pies a cabeza) lo dejaron en la cama y le cerraron la puerta de la habitación misma.

-[¿En que parte del castillo estoy?]—observaba cuidadosamente todo a su alrededor, recostado en la cama, con los brazos atados por detrás en la espalda— [¡Me duelen las muñecas, me apretaron mucho! .]

Intentando desamarrarse aunque fuera un poco las muñecas, Larxene lo cachó en la movida y se burló de él, para darle la noticia y la razón del por que lo tenían ahí.

Cuando le contó todo, con todo y su odioso sarcasmo el chico puso cara de O-O, y comenzó a asustarse, después de todo si sería un interrogatorio, pero no de la manera que él esperaba, jamás pensó que llegarían a ser tan pervertidos.

Un instante mas de soledad y paz le dieron para que se preparara psicológicamente, no solo por lo que le harían si no respondía a sus preguntas, si no para eso mismo, para saber responderles.

-[¡Por que tenía que pasar esto!]—comenzaba a dudar ya de si saldría o no con vida de ese castillo tan lúgubre, y sus ojos habían comenzado a dolerle por que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, justo al momento de voltear hacia el techo de la habitación (Larxene lo había ayudado a sentarse un poco) y comenar a recordar a aquel que le había roto el corazón—[¿Vendrás, sabrás que corro peligro?], como soy tonto, él no lo hará, nunca se preocupó tanto por mi—agachando la mirada comenzó a mojar las cuerdas con que estaba amarrado y sus ropas; cada vez eran mas las lagrimas que mojaban su rostro, y cada vez con mas intensidad-¡de haber sabido que esto pasaría…me hubiera preparado para morir!—y parecía estar volviéndose loco, pues también se burlaba de su fracaso.

Pasado un largo instante el chico se quedó profundamente dormido, sin oír señales de que entraran a cada rato a la habitación; cada uno de los nobodies lo vigilaba por horas, esperando la orden exacta para llevárselo a donde de verdad sería el interrogatorio.

Cuando Xemnas y Marluxia arribaron al castillo, todos los nobodies acataron las ordenes y entre Zexion y Demix se lo llevaron cargando como volantín.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de una lúgubre, sucia y sofocante habitación, con las paredes llenas de oxido; y después de divisar la zona, detrás suyo encontró una silla, pero parecía no necesitarla, pues estaba atado de brazos y piernas con grilletes de acero. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello volvió a llorar, al recordar la manera en la que habían sometido al rubio.

-¡Vaya, vaya, miren lo que nos trajo el gato, al príncipe de kingdom hearts!—por haber salvado dos veces todos los reinos, el rey Mickey le dio el papel importante, en aquella carta que había llegado a la isla, de ser el principe de ellos mismos junto con él, para salvaguardar la paz por siempre.

-¡Suéltame, Xemnas!—le respondía, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Oh, y hasta respondón nos salió!—con paso ligero se acercó al castaño, y levantándole de la barbilla le miro fija y penetrante a los ojos, haciendo que en proceso se sonrojara, pero sin deshacer la mirada de enojo y miedo que tenía-¿Estás listo para el interrogatorio, chico?

-¡Q-que es lo que quieren de mi!—le desviaba la mirada

-No es mucho, no te preocupes, solo queremos que nos digas donde está tu amigo, Riku

-o-Ó [¿para que lo buscan?]

-¡Y te has de preguntar para que, sencillo, él nos debe mucho por haber pertenecido a esta orden, y si no se presenta, pues temo que tendremos que "jugar" con su valioso principito!—le miraba burlón y desafiante

-¡Responderás a todas y cada una de nuestras preguntas, de lo contrario, con una sola que no respondas tan siquiera bien, tu cuerpo sufrirá, chico, y no tienes idea de cómo!—le mencionaba el peli rosa, cruzado de brazos.

Unos minutos después cerraron con seguridad las puertas de la habitación-calabozo, y comenzaron a preguntar; ciertamente Sora no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas, por lo que sufrió la pérdida de lo que era lo mas valioso para él: su virginidad.

Con la primer pregunta Demix se le acercó lo suficiente para mirarlo burlón y juguetón, ahí empezó con su parte, le besó los labios, y el castaño bruscamente se los mordió, sacándole sangre, sangre misma que impregnó en el cuello del menor, quien comenzó a gemir por los pequeños mordiscos y lamidas que el rubio le estaba dando.

La segunda pregunta supo responderla, lo que le dio aliento para el castigo de la tercera, donde Vexen le arrancó la playera y chaleco del traje, y comenzó a saborear su pequeño y torneado pecho, chupando y humedeciendo sus tetillas. El chico comenzó a llorar del placer y dolor, por los mordiscos del siguiente nobody, quien parecía disfrutar el hacerlo sufrir así.

La cuarta pregunta fue barrida, y con la mirada gacha aceptó el castigo de la quinta, esta vez Zexion fue el afortunado de disfrutar la parte mas importante del cuerpo del castaño, bajando lenta y sensualmente sus pantalones, junto con los calzoncillos, mientras lamía y acariciaba, formando con la yema de sus dedos, la parte baja del pecho, las piernas, y finalmente la entrepierna, introduciendo en su boca rápidamente el miembro del menor, que reaccionó a eso pegando un fuerte grito, y derramando lágrimas.

-[¡Q-que alguien me ayude!, ¡Riku…ven por mi!]—mientras sentía la mordaz lengua del azulado, envolviendo su erección, volteaba hacia el techo de la habitación, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban nuevamente su rostro, ahora pintado de rosa fuerte.

La última pregunta no la respondió, se sentía sucio para hacerlo, así que solo agachó y sombreó la mirada, entonces Xemnas se le acercó y muy molesto por su comportamiento le golpeó en la cara, sacándole sangre del labio inferior.

Lo que a continuación vino fue lo mas terrible del interrogatorio, todos los oscuros sujetos comenzaron a jugar con su cuerpo entero, y desgarrándole la ropa en el proceso, ahora totalmente desnudo, con el cuello, brazos y piernas aún atados comenzaron a acariciarle cada una de sus partes, y penetraron con total brutalidad aquella la zona mas vulnerable en su entrepierna y nalgas. Mucha sangre corrió dentro de esa habitación, dejando rastros de la "batalla" en el suelo, y en el cuerpo de los encapuchados verdugos. Y en su mente y cuerpo las marcas de la tristeza, la culpabilidad, y la ira se comenzaron a crear, destrozándolo cual si fuese de cristal, al saberse desdichado por no tener quien acudiera a su llamado, y por que le estaban robando su mas precioso tesoro: su infancia.

Con los ojos vacíos, y escurriéndole baba por la comisura de sus labios, el chico perdió todo contacto con la realidad, y deseos de vivir, ya no había para donde moverse, solo quedaba rendirse a los malditos placeres y sensaciones que los oscuros y enfermizos seres le estaban provocando.

-[¡Y-ya n-no, re-resisto m-mas!, ¿Me estoy de-derritiendo?...¿me estoy…muriendo?]—y así sin pensarlo los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de dolorosas lágrimas. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos decían lo que su corazón sentía en esos instantes— [¿Cómo se sentirá…morir?]—el pobre comenzaba de la locura a la ironía.

Pasados 30 minutos el chico parecía mas muerto que vivo, ellos habían terminado su trabajo, dejándolo en el suelo, colocándole las ropas, ahora destrozadas, y dándole un baño de aspersores, situados en las esquinas de la habitación-calabozo.

_Tengo miedo – Ricardo montaner_

_Tengo prisa, tengo calma,_

_Tengo sueños, despierto _

_y soñando me duermo hacia el alma_

_Tengo espacio, no me alcanza_

_Tomo aire y me asfixia la felicidad_

_Me siento vacío y me lleno de mas_

_Me atrapa la libertad, y me escapo a buscar soledad_

Pareciera como si la vida en esos instantes se le pasara frente a los ojos. No tenía aliento para sacar palabras, no sabía lo que le había pasado; como si la mente se le hubiera borrado de un instante a otro, y el alma se le hubiese escapado en el momento en que aquella pesadilla había comenzado a consumir su cuerpo, ya no solo por fuera, si no también por dentro. Sentía que se le derretía el corazón de tan caliente que se sentía.

_Tengo miedo,_

_Mucho miedo,_

_Tengo carencia de amor en el alma_

_Tengo recuerdo en tu cara_

De sus ojos no salía ni rastro de brillo alguno, alguna señal de que siguiera en este mundo, pero su corazón decía lo contrario, él seguía viviendo y tomando fuerzas por los dos.

Instantes de silencio pasaron, y el chico comenzó a soñar despierto, remontándose en aquellos los recuerdos que aquel simpático heartless le había dejado, por medio de este mismo Riku le había dejado recuerdos del amor que sentía por él; en aquellos instantes eso le había abierto los ojos, y le había dado esperanzas de seguir amándolo como lo había comenzado a hacer. Añoraba verlo nuevamente, quería abrazarlo, y sentir en sus oídos los fuertes y enérgicos latidos de su corazón; sentir su pecho desnudo, mojado con el agua del océano de la isla.

-FLASH BACK-

_(NA: Mi primer Flash back en este fic, je, Xp, les comentaré lo que se supone tendría que ir mucho antes de la violación de Sora, cuando los nobodies lo atraparon y encerraron en una de las habitaciones del castillo; olvidé ponerlo antes, ñ-ñU, asi que espero que no se vea mal que lo ponga aquí)_

-[¿O.o, que hace un heartless aquí en este oscuro cuarto, tan solo, y a la orilla?]—Sora aún yacía en la cama, amarrado y amordazado de la boca, para evitar que articulara palabra o sonido alguno. Le sorprendió ver que no se encontraba solo, y mas el ver venir a esa lúgubre y silenciosa figura hacia él, subiéndose en la cama de un salto, poniéndose frente a él, y mirándolo "extrañamente" con ojos llenos de curiosidad; de pronto, cuando el castaño le dirigió la mirada, un poco temeroso de que le hiciera algo (pues estaba desprotegido) este pequeño y oscuro ser había comenzado a reaccionar sonrojándose curiosamente, para después llorar y acurrucarse cerca del cuerpo del chico.

-[¡O-O, q-que está haciendo!, ¿P-por que se comporta de esa manera?], ¡Q-quien eres, aléjate de mi!—comenzaba a asustarse por el inusual comportamiento de un demonio descorazonado. Este ultimo, al ver la brusquedad de las palabras del chico se alejó inmediatamente, y con labios temblorosos y ojitos de borrego llorosos se le quedó viendo mucho.

-[¡¿O-O, y-ya lo asuste?] ¡No, e-espera, l-lo siento!—haciendo carritos entre las sabanas se le fue acercando al heartless, y con su lengua le limpio las lágrimas, haciéndole reír de las cosquillas que le hacía-¡Que curioso eres n_n!, ¿Estás mejor?—le preguntaba ahora ya sin la banda en la boca, ya que el heartless al acercarse a él se la había quitado sin querer cortándola con sus cuernos.

El pequeño demonio asentía con la cabeza, y acercando sus manitas hacia Sora le desató un poco las manos, para que pudiera moverse. Entonces el oscurito ser lo abrazo con mas ternura, y aún sonrojado no paró de llorar. No se escuchaba sonido alguno, pero sus gestos lo decían todo. Con labios abiertos y ojitos apretados le parecía pedir algo urgente al castaño.

-¿Q-quieres que te ayude en algo?—el heartless asentía, tomando su mano y poniéndola en el centro, la zona donde tendría supuestamente un corazón. Y curiosamente así parecía ser.

Al momento de hacer eso del demonio salió una luz que cegó por momentos a Sora, y le mostró, desde la zona de su corazón una visión en forma de burbuja de aquél que tenía siempre en pensamientos…

_-¡Sora, amigo, como estás! , se que esto te sorprenderá, aún mas de lo que mi pequeño amigo lo hizo._

_Verás, le he pedido que te de este mensaje, por si no volvía contigo y Kairi._

_He estado pensando mucho en vos, y me hizo darme cuenta…de lo valioso que sos para mi, Sora…_

_Mi corazón me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo…que te amaba._

El castaño, con ojos grandísimos de sorpresa, comenzó a cohibirse y a encogerse de hombros, para empezar a soltar lagrimones de cocodrilo, al ver lo que Riku le estaba diciendo.

_Tengo miedo_

_Tengo miedo de vivir_

_Tengo una vida vivida en un tercio_

_Tengo una pena viviendo en mi cuerpo_

-_Así es Sora, te amo. Siempre lo hice…solo que al parecer tu nunca te diste cuenta de eso. Cuando Kairi llegó a nuestro mundo me sentí realmente, y por primera vez, solo. Por que pensaba que ella me había arrebatado a la única parte y recuerdo en mi corazón que tanto añoraba…Tu._

_¡Lo ves, ves que siempre tuve razón, eres lento de procesar, Sora!_

_¡Jajaja, pero entonces si no fuera asi, no serías tu!_

_Tengo un vuelo de la corta_

_Y por mas que me esfuerzo _

_No puedo llegar a tu costa_

_Tengo agua, y estoy seco_

_Tengo estrellas y algunas lunitas de mar_

_La osa pequeña, universos chiquitos_

_Y un poco de luz solar_

_Pero el cielo no se donde esta_

_-Me sorprende cuan fuerte y grande puede ser el amor que alguien puede llegar a sentir por otra persona, y todo este tiempo siguió así… esa llama no se extinguió. No te hice entender mis sentimientos, Sora, pero espero que al menos con este mensaje…sepas lo mucho que te he extrañado._

_¡Algún día volveré, Sora, para estar con vos!, después de todo, tu siempre fuiste el único que logró mantener mis esperanzas y deseos de seguir viviendo._

_Te amo, Sora._

_Tengo miedo_

_Mucho miedo_

_Tengo carencia de amor en el alma_

_Tengo un recuerdo en tu cara_

_Tengo miedo de vivir_

_Tengo una vida vivida en un tercio_

_Tengo una pena viviendo en mi cuerpo_

Segundos de silencio invadieron la habitación, y así tan de pronto el chico comenzó a llorar a cantaros, junto al heartless, el cual ahora yacía abrazando con mucha fuerza.

-¡Rikuuuu, q-quiero verte! T-T, [¡Me estás haciendo añicos el corazón con tus idioteces, baka! /-/]

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

_Tengo miedo, de mi espacio_

_De mi cuerpo, y ya no te tengo._

_Tengo miedo._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Espero no haber hecho a Riku muy "blando" de corazón, ñ-ñU, je, pero yo creo que así sería este hermoso peliplateado, jeje, no es tan frío, je, n_n.

Bueno, espero sus reviewss, (ojala y sean mas que los tomatazos o regaños, ñ_ñU, jeje - ríe nerviosa-)

See ya!


End file.
